


Sonnenschein und Brockengeist

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Reihe von lose geschriebenen, insgesamt aber zusammengehörenden  OneShots über Bremens (früheres) Traumpaar, Clemens Fritz und Nils Petersen - mal von Silberchen, und mal von Marcinho11 geschrieben. </p><p>EDIT 02-01-2016: Siehe Notizen zu Beginn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 02-01-2016: Ich habe die Story noch um 4 Kapitel ergänzt, die Silberchen dazu beigesteuert hatte. Die Kapitel habe ich entsprechend der ursprünglichen Postingreihenfolge auf LiveJournal eingefügt. In der Überschrift der Kapitel könnt ihr ab sofort erkennen, wer von uns welchen Shot geschrieben hat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine völlig verkorkste Saison, ein verdammt frühes Straftraining, verschlafen und dann platzt auch noch ein Reifen an Nils Wagen. Wunderbare Vorraussetzungen für einen vollkommen verkorksten Tag ...

_Livin easy. Lovin free. Season ticket on a one way ride. Askin nothin. Leave me be. Takin everythin in my stride. Dont need reason. Dont need rhyme. Aint nothin Id rather do. Goin down. Party time. My friends are gonna be there too ..._  
  
Reflexartig schoss Nils Hand unter seiner Bettdecke vor, und wischte im Blindflug zielsicher sein IPhone vom Nachttisch, dass kleine Gerät damit zum Schweigen bringend.  
  
Seinen Kopf noch immer unter dem Kopfkissen vergraben drehte sich Nils auf den Rücken, dabei tief seufzend.  
  
Halb Sieben am Montagmorgen war einfach eine zutiefst unchristliche Zeit zum Aufstehen, zumindest wenn man wie Nils ein chronischer Morgenmuffel war, aber leider hatte Thomas heute für 07:30 Uhr ein Straftraining angesetzt.  
  
Thomas war ganz eindeutig ein Sadist, jawoll. Nicht, dass sie nach dieser mal wieder desolaten Leistung ein Straftraining nicht verdient hätten, aber es hätte auch gereicht um 9:00 anzufangen, statt um 10:00 Uhr.  
  
Aber jetzt hieß es wohl Augen zu und durch.  
  
Augen zu war ein gutes Stichwort, um pünktlich am Osterdeich zu sein musste er gegen 07:00 Uhr losfahren, wenn er sich dann gleich ein wenig beeilen würde, konnte er noch fünf Minuten liegenbleiben. Wach war er ja schließlich ...  
  
\----------  
  
Der Signalton, der eine neue SMS ankündigte ließ Nils kurz darauf die Augen aufschlagen und sich aufsetzen. Wer um alles in der Welt wollte denn bitte um diese nachtschlafende Zeit schon was von ihm?  
  
Er bückte sich halb aus dem Bett heraus, um das kleine Gerät aufzuheben, aber als er dabei zufällig auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand blickte, fiel er vor Schreck auf den Boden.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße ...“  
  
Es war bereits nach Sieben, er war also doch nochmal eingepennt. Pünktlich zum Training würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, das würde ja mal wieder tierisch Ärger geben, dass Thomas Unpünktlichkeit verabscheute war schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis.  
  
Ächzend raffte er sich wieder auf die Beine und während er sich die Schlafshorts abstreifte, dachte er auf einmal an seinen Exfreund.  
  
Damals in München hatten Holger und er öfter mal verpennt, grade wenn sie mal wieder die halbe Nacht versucht hatten, sich gegenseitig den Verstand wegzuvögeln.

  
Mit leicht verklärtem Blick musste er an Mario denken, und auch wenn Marior sich vor einem halben Jahr von ihm getrennt hatte – in einem betrunkenen Moment hatte er Mario mit einer dahergelaufenen Tussi betrogen, und war natürlich erwischt worden – reichte auch heute schon ein Gedanke an Mario um ihn schlagartig steinhart werden zu lassen.  
  
„Na toll ...“ Mit Hormonstau zum Training, und den ganzen scharfen Typen beim Schwitzen zusehen, dass würde definitiv peinlich werden. Grade wo heute der Schärfste von allen wieder mit dem Training anfangen sollte.  
  
Nach seiner Verletzungspause sollte ihr Kapitän, sollte Clemens heute ENDLICH wieder ins Training einsteigen. „Clemens ...“  
  
Schon bei ihrer erstem Begegnung, bei Nils Ankunft in Bremen, hatte Werders Sonnenschein ihm hoffnungslos den Kopf verdreht. Und mit jedem Moment den sie miteinander verbrachten wurde das nicht besser. Clemens war halt einfach ein Traummann.  
  
„Zu spät komme ich sowieso, also kann ich mir dafür auch noch kurz die Zeit nehmen ...“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen hockte er sich aufs Bett, und begann sich mit geschlossenen Augen – sich Clemens unter der Dusche vorstellend – einen runterzuholen.  
  
Sein Hormonpegel lag eindeutig zu hoch, er hatte sich schließlich auch schon länger keine Erleichterung verschafft, sodass er in unter einer Minute das vertraute, angenehme Ziehen in seiner Leiste spürte und Sekunden später heftig über seine Hand, Bauch und bis ins Gesicht abspritzte.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Nils wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Memo an mich, ab sofort mindestens einmal täglich ...“  
  
Mittlerweile war es Viertel nach Sieben, er musste sich jetzt aber wirklich beeilen, wenn er nicht für die nächsten Spiele auf der Tribüne Platz nehmen wollte. Mit einem Ende der Bettdecke reinigte er sich grob, um dann schnell in die 3/4 Jeans vom Vortag zu schlüpfen, das Shirt von gestern zog er sich im laufen über.  
  
Grade mal Drei Minuten später verließ Nils Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen die Hofeinfahrt.  
  
***  
  
Er war noch keine fünf Minuten unterwegs, als es plötzlich einen Knall gab und der Wagen zu eiern begann. Na ganz toll, ein Plattfuß – mitten auf der Landstraße – hatte ihm zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt. „Oh what a wonderful world ...“ Wenn der Tag schon so losging, konnte er sich ja noch auf einiges gefasst machen.  
  
Na immerhin war ein paar Meter weiter eine Nothaltebucht zu sehen, na immerhin etwas. Kurz darauf hatte er den Wagen abgestellt, und nachdem er sich das Malheur angesehen hatte, hatte er schnell bei Thomas angerufen und seine Verspätung angekündigt. Erstaunlicherweise hatte der Trainer ziemlich gelassen reagiert, und lediglich ein paar Extrarunden in Aussicht gestellt.  
  
So weit so gut, nun musste er nur noch hier wegkommen. Grade als er sich fragte, was er nun am sinnigsten machen konnte, hielt neben ihm ein wohlbekannter weißer 911er Porsche. „Clemens ...“  
  
Er löste sich von seinem Wagen und ging auf Clemens zu, der mittlerweile das Beifahrerfenster heruntergelassen. „Moin Nils, komm spring rein. Kannst nachher nen Abschleppdienst anrufen.“  
  
Schnell hatte er sich seine Sporttasche aus dem Kofferraum geschnappt, und seinen Wagen verschlossen, und ließ sich schließlich ächzend neben Clemens nieder. Der fuhr schließlich mit einem Schmunzeln wieder an.  
  
„Danke für die Rettung ...“ Wie war das noch gleich mit den Rittern in ihren schimmernden Rüstungen, sie kamen immer genau dann wenn sie gebraucht wurden.  
  
„Kein Ding, ich muß zwar eigentlich erst um 08:30 Uhr da sein, der Doc will mich nochmal sehen, bevor er mir das okay für den Trainingsbeginn gibt ... aber ich war irgendwie schon gegen fünf wach.“  
  
„Ich werde mich sicher nicht beschweren, und ich brauch übrigens auch erst später da zu sein.“  
  
Wach war Nils zwar mittlerweile, aber um sich eventuelle Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, schloss er die Augen und tat so als würde er dösen. Verdammt, diese Nähe zu Clemens machte ihn ganz wuschig, da brauchte er sich noch nichtmal die Situation von vorhin ins Gedächtnis zurückholen.  
  
Wieso starrte Clemens ihn eigentlich immer wieder an? Trotz geschlossener Augen konnte Nils die Blicke des Älteren genau spüren. Und in der Tat, als Nils die Augen öffnete grinste der ihn an. „Wasn ...?“  
  
„Also ich wisch mir ja immer das Sperma aus dem Gesicht, bevor ich aus dem Haus gehe ...“  
  
Nils spürte wie er schlagartig tiefdunkelrot anlief, und ein hastiger Blick in den Spiegel zeigte tatsächlich einen dicken Spermatropfen mitten auf seiner Wange. „Ähm, ääh ...“  
  
Als Clemens plötzlich den Motor abstellte, bemerkte Nils, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Landstraße waren. Sie standen an einem Waldrand, schien ein Feldweg zu sein. „Was machen wir denn hier?“  
  
Clemens schien seine Frage jedoch noch nicht beantworten zu wollen. „Welcher geile Kerl hat dich denn heute schon zum Abspritzen gebracht?“  
  
Clemens wusste Bescheid?! Schluß. Aus. Alles vorbei! Nils brauchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen wie seine Gesichtsfarbe von dunkelrot auf kalkweiß wechselte. Wie um alles in der Welt war das nur möglich?  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, wie du Holger vergangene Woche nach dem Spiel angestarrt hast, das war so eindeutig ...“  
  
War Angriff nicht die beste Verteidigung? In diesem Sinne, zum Teufel mit den Torpedos und Volldampf vorraus. „Ja, ja verdammt ... ich bin schwul. Und ja, ich hab mir heute morgen einen runtergeholt, um mir und euch eventuelle Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen ... Hatte ich zumindest gehofft.“  
  
Clemens lachte hell auf.  
  
„Ich bitte dich Clemens ... verrate niemandem etwas. Ich mach auch alles was du willst. Aber bitte behalt es für dich.“ Nils war richtig flau geworden, und er hoffte inständig, dass er sich in seinem Schwarm nicht so dermaßen getäuscht hatte.  
  
Clemens Miene schien wie in Stein gemeißelt, und Nils konnte nichtmal ansatzweise erkennen was in dem älteren vorging.  
  
„Clemens? So sag doch bitte was ...“ Oh Gott im Himmel, seine Karriere war im Arsch, aber sowas von.  
  
„So ein Kuss von dir wäre schon nicht schlecht.“  
  
Nils löste seinen Gurt, und beugte sich lächelnd zu Clemens rüber, und nachdem er sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen geleckt hatte, legte er sie auf Clemens. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag ja doch gar nicht so übel werden, wie er dachte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zunge über Clemens Lippen, und als er den erbetenen Einlass bekam konnte er sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneiffen. Hoffentlich hatte der das nicht bemerkt, oder zumindest, dass es ihn nicht störte.  
  
Das Zungenspiel wurde schnell intensiver, ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher, und erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich aus purer Atemnot voneinander. Mit verklärtem Blick grinste Nils seinen Freund und Kollegen an, der ebenfalls deutlich verdunkelte Augen hatte. „Wow ...“  
  
„Wow, in der Tat ... komm lass uns aussteigen, ich liebe meinen Porsche zwar, aber zum rummachen ist er einfach zu eng.“  
  
Ehe Nils sich versah war Clemens auch schon ausgestiegen, und so folgte er ihm.  
  
Clemens stand lässig an die Motorhaube gelehnt, und betrachtete den näherkommenden Stürmer eindringlich. „Du hast mir übrigens noch immer nicht verraten, wer dich heute morgen schon vor dem Straftraining zum Abspritzen gebracht hat.“  
  
Und zack, schon war die tiefdunkelrote Farbe zurück in Nils Gesicht. Eine Armlänge von Clemens entfernt konnte er dem Älteren plötzlich nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, war der Waldboden schlagartig VIEL interessanter.  
  
„Na komm, deinem Kapitän kannste alles erzählen, wer hat dich so erregt ...“  
  
Ohne den Blick vom Waldboden zu heben nuschelte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein kaum hörbares „vondir“ hervor. Scheiße war das peinlich.  
  
Dass Clemens ihn an der Hand fasste und zu sich zog, damit hätte Nils nie im Leben gerechnet; als der Ältere auch noch mit einem Finger unter seinem Gesicht dafür sorgte, dass er Clemens ins Gesicht sehen musste, fing er an zu zittern. Nils kniff die Augen zusammen, hatte Angst vor der Ablehnung die er unweigerlich in Clemens Augen erblicken würde, und fing an zu zittern.  
  
„Hey, weißt du eigentlich, dass du total süß bist ... und das Andere muß dir nicht peinlich sein, ich fühl mich eigentlich geehrt.“  
  
Nils riss die Augen auf, und starrte den lächelnden Clemens fassungslos an. „Wa ... waaasss?“  
  
„Komm beruhig dich erstmal wieder.“ Sanft zog Clemens den Jüngeren an sich und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment löste sich Nils wieder aus der Umarmung. „Du meinst das echt ernst oder?“  
  
Clemens hatte mittlerweile sein charmantestes, Schwiegermuttis-Liebling-Lächeln aufgelegt. „Ja meine ich ... genauso wie ich noch etwas ernst meine ...“  
  
Wenn Nils es nicht besser gewusst hätte, waren Clemens Wangen mittlerweile ebenfalls deutlich gerötet.  
  
„Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal unter der Dusche gesehen hab,“ Clemens Stimme wurde zunehmend leiser, “... frag ich mich, wie sich dein Schwanz in in meinem Arsch anfühlen würde.“  
  
„Nicht nur du fragst dich das!“ Und schon wieder war es passiert, Nils Mund war wieder schneller als sein Hirn. Kam leider öfter vor, als es ihm lieb war, und für gewöhnlich brachte es ihm nix als Ärger.  
  
„Dann sollten wir das ein für alle mal klären.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen langte Clemens ins Volle, und knetete direkt die bereits deutlich sichtbare Beule in Nils Jeans.  
  
Gott, wie lange hatte Nils da schon von geträumt. Für einen Moment erlaubte er sich ein genießerisches Stöhnen, bevor er einen Schritt von Clemens zurück trat. „Wenn wir das noch klären wollen, sollten wir mit dem Vorgeplänkel aufhören, sonst geht das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Hose.“  
  
„Na dann ...“, noch bevor Nils reagieren konnte, hatte Clemens sich seine Hose samt Shorts abgestreift, und präsentierte ihm seinen ebenfalls nicht mehr schlaffen Schwanz.  
  
Ohne groß zu denken zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, und ließ die Jeans ebenfalls zu Boden sinken, war damit völlig nackt.  
  
Mit bereits lustverdunkelter Stimme presste Clemens ein „ohne Unterwäsche? Scharf!“ raus, und begann sich selbst zu streicheln. „Nun komm endlich her, und besorg es deinem Kapitän ordentlich.“  
  
Diese verruchte Art an Clemens machte Nils mächtig an, ohne sich bislang großartig selbst angefasst zu haben, war er mittlerweile steinhart. Er küsste Clemens kurz und heftig, und drehte ihn dann kurzerhand um,drückte ihn mit der Hand auf dem Rücken soweit nach vorne, dass der Ältere schließlich mit dem Bauch auf der Motorhaube seines Porsches lag.  
  
Clemens drehte den Kopf, dass er über seine Schulter Nils anblicken konnte. „Na mach mein Hübscher, und halte dich BITTE nicht mit Vorbereitung auf. Ich mag es gerne etwas rauer, und unbesorgt ich vertrag schon ein bisschen was im Hintern ...“

  
Nils nickte, und nachdem er sich kurz auf die Hand gespuckt, und einmal durch Clemens Spalte gestrichen hatte brachte er sich an dessen Eingang in Stellung, begann sich langsam in ihn zu schieben. Diese wahnsinnige Enge, die sich so um seinen Schwanz schmiegte – nach Clemens Äußerung hätte er das nicht in diesem Maße erwartet – war einfach nur der pure Wahnsinn.  
  
Aber Clemens schien es nicht schnell genug zu gehen, denn Nils hatte grademal seine Eichel in ihn geschoben, als der auf einmal sein Becken nach hinten drückte, wodurch Nils sich mit einem Schlag komplett in ihm versenkte. „ OH MEIN GOTT ...“  
  
Clemens stöhnte deutlich, aber da er keine Anzeichen für Unwohlsein zeigte, begann Nils sich nach einem kurzen Moment zu bewegen – dabei zunehmend Tempo aufbauend. Bereits nach wenigen Stößen schien er die Prostata des Älteren entdeckt zu haben, Clemens stöhnte bei jedem Stoß hörbar auf.  
  
Nils beugte sich soweit vor, dass er sich mit dem Oberkörper komplett an Clemens Rücken schmiegen konnte, und während er begann mit seinen Zähnen dessen Hals zu bearbeiten, erhöhte er abermals sein Stoßtempo.  
  
Woran es letztlich lag wusste Nils nicht, aber bereits kurz darauf verengte Clemens sich nochmal um seinen Schwanz und als er sich zwischen seinen Bauch und die Motorhaube ergoß, riss er auch Nils mit sich – der sich in seinem Hals verbiss, während er tief in Clemens kam.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor die beiden Männer soweit wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, dass sie sich voneinander und von dem Wagen lösen konnten. Langsam normalisierte sich ihrer beider Atem wieder.  
  
Nils lächelte verlegen, als er Clemens Blick begegnete. „Das war der Wahnsinn ... aber ich muß mich wohl entschuldigen. Normalerweise mach ich nicht so schnell schlapp.“  
  
Clemens wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wahnsinn ist eine armseelige Formulierung dafür ... und was deine Behauptung angeht, davon werde ich mir heute Abend und Nacht mein eigenes Bild machen.“  
  
Nils blickte wohl ziemlich fassungslos drein, woraufhin Clemens erklärend hinzufügte. „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht allen ernstes, dass ich dich so schnell wieder gehen lasse ...“  
  
Nils Herzschlag beschleunigte bei diesen unerwarteten Worten abermals gehörig. Spontan trat er auf Clemens zu, und küsste ihn, kurz und sanft diesmal. „Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt ...“  
  
Clemens grinste nur kurz, dann schnappte er sich seine am Boden liegenden Hosen und zog diese an, während Nils sich ebenfalls wieder anzog.  
  
„Jetzt müssen wir aber langsam los. Nicht, dass Götz mich wegen Verspätung noch länger vom Training freistellt.“  
  
Nils war mittlerweile wieder komplett angezogen, und trat neben Clemens. „Das wäre fatal, aber immerhin brauchen wir uns nicht um dein Durchhaltevermögen zu sorgen ...“  
  
Lachend stiegen die beiden Männer ein, und machten sich nun endlich auf den Weg zum Osterdeich.


	2. MEIN Nikolaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anweisungen sind dazu da ignoriert zu werden, erst Recht wenn es für einen guten Zweck ist, oder kurz Zwei Doofe und ein Gedanke.

In sprichwörtlich letzter Sekunde eilte Nils auf den Trainingsplatz, und reihte sich in die Reihe seiner Kollegen ein um seine Aufwärmrunden zu absolvieren. Hatte Thomas schon ein gehöriges 'Problem' mit Unpünktlichkeit gehabt, so ließ Robins Einstellung dazu Thomas' wie eine Kuscheleinheit wirken.  
  
Den 'Grade-Nochmal-Glück-Gehabt'-Blick seines Trainers ignorierte Nils gekonnt, suchte stattdessen mit seinen Augen den Tross seiner Kollegen ab, und schließlich fand er Clemens im vorderen Drittel, neben Aaron laufend.  
  
Wie immer, wenn er seinen Sonnenschein erblickte breitete sich dieses unheimlich warme Gefühl in ihm aus. Auch wenn sie sich drauf geeinigt hatten, bzw. Clemens es so ausgedrückt hatte, “nur“ eine Freundschaft mit gewissen Extras zu haben, hatte er sich insgeheim eingestanden, in den Älteren verliebt zu sein.  
  
Außer Basti Prödl wusste niemand von seinen Gefühlen, und selbst unter Folter würde er es niemals nicht zugeben. Ihr Ösi wusste auch nur Bescheid, weil er Nils‘ Blicke richtig gedeutet hatte, und es ihm dann auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte. Immerhin hatte er Nils versprochen, es für sich zu behalten, und stand ihm seither noch stärker zur Seite.  
  
Eben jener Basti tauchte in diesem Moment auch neben ihm auf. „Moin Großer, und alles Gute.“  
  
„Nicht so laut … aber Danke.“ Basti wusste genau, das Nils seinen Geburtstag nicht mochte. Auch wenn er eigentlich keine Klischeeschwuppe war, genau genommen war er ja Bi, haderte er doch mit dem Älter werden.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß …“, Basti grinste leicht. “Wundert mich ja, dass Du heute Alleine auftauchst. Hätte ja erwartet, dass du den Tag mit unserem Chefchen einläutest.  
  
„Hätte ich auch gerne … aber gestern Abend standen plötzlich meine Ellis in der Tür. Und da kann ich ja schlecht Annemarie mit ihnen alleine lassen, und sagen ach damit ihr’s wisst, ich bin eigentlich bi und Annemarie is nur meine beste Freundin. Ich geh jetzt zu meiner Affäre, und werd mit ihm die Nacht durchpimpern.“  
  
Es war eigentlich traurig, aber er hatte zu viel Angst sich bei seinen Eltern zu outen. Denn auch wenn sie eigentlich weltoffen und tolerant wirkten, konnte man nie wissen, und sicher war sicher. Ohne seine Familie zu sein war für ihn unvorstellbar.  
  
Basti konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Na wie gut, dass wir heute Abend ins Hotel gehen, da werdet ihr ja sicher mal ein paar Minuten für euch finden.“  
  
Nils seufzte leicht. Unter Thomas hatten sie sich noch ein Zimmer geteilt, aber Robin hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, und die Zimmerverteilung für sie beide neu geregelt.  
  
„Seufz nicht, ihr seid selber schuld. Hättet ja nicht unbedingt in der Kabine rummachen müssen, wo jederzeit jemand reinplatzen kann.“  
  
„Danke, dass du mich nochmal an den peinlichsten Moment meiner Karriere erinnerst.“ Nach dem Auslaufen, nach dem ersten Saisonspiel hatten Clemens und er sich zeit gelassen, und waren in der leeren Kabine übereinander hergefallen. Natürlich hatte Robin in genau dem Moment herein platzen müssen.  
  
Sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass ihr Trainer mit ihrer ‘Beziehung‘ keine Probleme hatte. Er hatte ihnen sogar zugesagt, sie soweit möglich zu unterstützen. Ganz ungestraft waren sie dennoch nicht davon gekommen. Vor der Abfahrt zum nächsten Spiel hatte er vor versammelter Mannschaft erklärt, dass er von ihnen wusste, aber aus Rücksicht auf die Mitspieler sie nicht mehr auf einem Zimmer haben wollte. Sonst müsse er bald auch die Frauen und Freundinnen mit ins Hotel lassen, was dann doch zuviel des Guten wäre.  
  
So war Nils bei Basti gelandet, während Clemens sich seither ein Zimmer mit Aaron teilte. Vielleicht ließe sich ja …  
  
„Duuu … Lieblingsbasti. Würdest du vielleicht heute mal … ich meine ausnahmsweise …“  
  
„Vergiss es Nils. So gerne ich dich hab …“  
  
Leicht schmollend blickte Nils vor sich auf den Boden. „Naja, versuchen mußte ich es ja zumindest.“  
  
Während Basti vor sich hin schmunzelte – Nils war einfach zu niedlich wenn er schmollte – führte weiter vorne Clemens ein vergleichbares Gespräch mit Aaron.  
  
***  
  
Auch für einen Geburtstagsmuffel wie Nils war der 25. einer der in die Kategorie mies gehörte. Nach dem Abschlußtraining am Vormittag hatten ihn Annemarie und seine Familie ihn am Trainingsgelände abgeholt, und zum Essen geschleift.  
  
Sein Schwarm hatte ihn grademal mit einem kurzen Schmatzer bedacht, und auch nach ihrer Ankunft im Mannschaftshotel war er ihm regelrecht aus dem Weg gegangen.  
  
Obendrein hatte ihm die Mannschaft eben beim Abendessen das obligatorische Ständchen gebracht, zum Glück war Akimo nicht hier, der hätte bei dem völlig schrägen Gesang sicher fürchterlich gejault.  
  
Die meisten der Anderen hatten sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum niedergelassen, aber nachdem auch der werte Herr Fritz es vorgezogen hatte sich Gott weiss wohin zu verziehen, hatte Nils sich unter dem Vorwand Kopfschmerzen zu haben zurückgezogen. Basti hatte mit einem Grinsen gemeint, er wolle „noch ein wenig untenbleiben“. Wie auch immer, war nicht sein Problem, Basti war schließlich schon groß.  
  
Als Nils mit der Keycard die Zimmertür öffnete blieb er abrupt stehen, irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Ganz sicher hatte er vorhin das Licht ausgemacht, und wieso dudelte hier leise Musik?!  
  
Er ging durch den kleinen Flur, und als er grade so in das eigentliche Zimmer blicken konnte, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt abermals stehen. Den Anblick musste Mann auf sich wirken lassen.  
  
Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, im ganzen Raum waren brennende Teelichter verteilt, und auf dem großen Doppelbett lag – in lasziver Pose – „Clemens“ nur mit Nikolausmütze sowie einer großen und einer kleinen Schleife aus rotem Geschenkband bekleidet.  
  
Clemens' IPhone auf dem Nachttisch begann in diesem Moment Mariah Careys 'Without You' zu spielen, was Nils eine Gänsehaut bescherte, und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, dass er Clemens egal war. Und wenn er diesen Traummann nur für eine Freundschaft mit Extra haben konnte, so what? Immer noch besser als ihn gar nicht zu haben.  
  
„Nils … Schnucki.“ Clemens streckte die Hand aus, und vorsichtig ging Nils auf ihn zu. “Ich hoffe du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich den Geburtstag von MEINEM Nikolaus vergessen hätte. Ich habe lediglich auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, dir angemessen zu gratulieren.“  
  
Das zarte Rosa auf seinen Wangen war wohl Antwort genug, aber Clemens ging darauf nicht weiter ein, sondern zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss zu sich herunter. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer hieß Nils die geliebte Zunge willkommen und versank einmal mehr in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Älteren.  
  
Schließlich lösten sie den Kuss aus purer Atemnot wieder, und mit vor Lust bereits deutlich verdunkelten Augen und ebenfalls geröteten Wangen grinste Clemens ihn an. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Du jetzt dein Geschenk auspackst.“  
  
Nils nickte heftig und sog den Anblick nochmal in sich auf. „Wie hast du die Schleife eigentlich so gut hinbekommen?“  
  
Kurz wich Clemens seinem Blick aus. „Bei der Großen hat Aaron mir geholfen, die andere hab ich selbst hinbekommen.  
  
Aaron, war ja klar gewesen. Aber nun gut, als einer der engsten Freunde von Clemens, war ihr stellvertretender Kapitän die logische Wahl gewesen.  
  
Mit einem Zwinkern antwortete Nils ihm. „Sieht auf jeden Fall sehr professionell aus. Aber jetzt genug gelabert, Geschenke sind dazu da ausgepackt zu werden.“  
  
Aus einer spontanen Eingebung stand Nils doch nochmal vom Bett auf, und in Windeseile landeten seine Klamotten vergessen auf dem Boden, und er stürzte sich förmlich auf Clemens.  
  
Nach einem kurzen aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss küsste sich Nils über Clemens' Hals und die Brust hin zu den Brustwarzen. Hier war Clemens besonders empfindlich, und kaum umschloß er die Brustwarze mit den Lippen da fing der Ältere laut an zu seufzen.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln bearbeitete er hingebungsvoll beide Brustwarzen, bevor er die Schleife um den Brustkorb löste, und sich weiter abwärts küsste.  
  
Clemens' Bauchnabel umkreiste er erst mit der Zunge, bevor er schließlich kurz hinein stupste, was mit einem weiteren kehligen Stöhnen belohnt wurde. Ja, nach 15 Monaten regelmäßigem Sex mit ihm wusste Nils genau welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, um Clemens willig zu machen.  
  
Schließlich folgte er dem dünnen Haaransatz vom Bauchnabel her tiefer, und Clemens begann immer lauter zu stöhnen, das schönste Geräusch was Nils je gehört hatte.  
  
Auch wenn es ihn so ziemlich seine Beherrschung kostete, ließ er Clemens' Mitte vorerst aus, abwechselnd leckte und knabberte er an der weichen Haut an den Innenseiten von Clemens' Oberschenkeln.  
  
Irgendwann machte der seinem Unmut luft. „Schnucki … Du bist ein … ganz gemeiner Sadist … mich so … Woah … mich so zappeln lassen.“  
  
Breit grinsend ließ Nils von Clemens ab, und sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich lasse dich nicht zappeln, ich befasse mich nur ausführlich mit meinem Geschenk.“ Er hatte jedoch ein Einsehen mit seinem Freund und löste die Schleife von dem mittlerweile sichtbar harten Schwanz.  
  
„Na endlich ...“  
  
Nachdem er sich voller Vorfreude die Lippen geleckt hatte, griff er nach Clemens Schwanz und leckte einmal über den gesamten Schaft.  
  
„Ooohhh jaaa ...“  
  
Während er Clemens weiter blies, bereitete Nils Clemens mit der anderen Hand vor. Als es schien, das Clemens kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war drang er langsam in ihn ein, dabei immer wieder kurz innehaltend und ihnen beiden Zeit zum durchatmen zu geben, bis er schließlich komplett in Clemens war. Schließlich sollte es nicht gleich wieder vorbei sein.  
  
Nach einem Moment nickte Clemens kurz, dass er bereit war. Sofort begann Nils sich gleichmäßig zu bewegen, und dabei zunehmend Tempo aufzubauend. Clemens schien an Reizüberflutung zu leiden, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und während er beständig stöhnte wälzte er seinen Kopf immer wieder hin und her.  
  
Als das wohlvertraute, angenehme Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend zunehmend stärker wurde, beugte Nils sich vor, und saugte Clemens' Schwanz wieder in seinen Mund. Gleich, gleich würde er sich nicht mehr halten können, so intensivierte er sein Zungenspiel und nur Sekunden später wurden sie gemeinsam von einem starken Orgasmus überrollt.  
  
Schwer atmend und völlig fertig sackte er auf Clemens zusammen, der brummte kurz, weil Nils dabei aus ihm herausgerutscht war. Mit einem sanften Kuss bedankte er sich für den einmal mehr phänomenalen Sex, und zog dabei die Decke über sie.  
  
„Ich hoffe inständig, dass Basti noch etwas braucht, ist so gemütlich mit dir.“  
  
Nun war es an Clemens zu grinsen. „Basti kommt heute nicht mehr her, den hab ich für heute Nacht ausquattiert. Der schläft heute bei Aaron.“  
  
Mit großen Augen sah Nils seinen Freund an. „Wie … wann hast das denn eingefädelt?“  
  
„Heute morgen in der Kabine, bevor du aufgetaucht bist … Schon schlimm genug, dass ich an deinem Geburtstag nicht in deinen Armen aufwachen konnte, da will ich das zumindestens an meinem eigenen Geburtstag.“  
  
Nach einem weiteren Kuss rollte Nils sich von Clemens herunter, und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Es gab für ihn einfach keine schönere Art zu schlafen bzw. aufzuwachen, als eng an den Mann gekuschelt, den er liebte. Schade, dass es nicht immer so sein konnte.  
  
„Die Teelichter gehen von selbst aus, also müssen wir nicht mehr aufstehen ...“  
  
Clemens drückte Nils einen Kuss aufs Haar, was Nils leicht schnurren ließ. Er schloss die Augen, ein Moment Ruhe konnte nicht schaden.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment fing Clemens jedoch an zu sprechen. „Schnucki, ich muss noch was mit dir besprechen ...“ Was war denn nun kaputt. Er dreht sich zur Seite, um Clemens ansehen zu können, der hatte sich ihm ebenfalls zugewandt.  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt blickten sie sich in die Augen. Insgeheim fragte Nils sich, was so wichtig sein konnte, dass sie so kurz nach dem Sex darüber reden mussten. „Was gibt’s denn?“ Irgendwie wurde ihm grade flau im Magen.  
  
„Also ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll … aber es geht so nicht mehr weiter.“ Scheiße, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
  
Clemens würde doch wohl nicht jetzt ihre Affäre beenden, nicht so kurz nach ihrem geilen Sex, und nicht an seinem Geburtstag?! So herzlos konnte er doch nicht sein, das passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild, was er sich in den eineinhalb von Clemens gemacht hatte. Und eigentlich hatte er eine gute Menschenkenntnis. „Was … was meinst Du?“  
  
Erstaunlicherweise fing Clemens nun an zu stottern, etwas was Nils noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. „Das … das mit uns … ich kann … versteh das bitte bitte nicht falsch ...“  
  
Rumms. Das hatte gesessen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, na Happy Birthday. Auch wenn er sich krampfhaft bemühte die Tränen zurück zu halten, konnte er es nicht. Nun hatte er seinen Liebsten also endgültig verloren.  
  
Mit glasigen Augen sprang er auf, und wollte aus dem Bett flüchten, aber Clemens bekam ihn grade noch zu fassen.  
  
Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wollte dieser unsensible Holzklotz denn noch einen drauf setzen? „Verdammt. Lass. Mich. Los.“  
  
Clemens schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht, ich hab gesagt ...“  
  
„Du hast deinen Standpunkt sehr deutlich gemacht, also was soll ich noch hier? Ich werde bei Aaron pennen, dann kann Basti in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen.“ Nils riss sich los, und begann seine Sachen vom Boden aufzusammeln, als sich Clemens vor ihm aufbaute. „Was willst du denn noch? Du hast deinen Standpunkt doch mehr als klar gemacht.“ So hatte er sich seinen Geburtstag nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt, und da wunderte sich noch jemand, dass er ein chronischer Geburtstagsmuffel war.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Clemens ihn an den Schultern gepackt, und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Verdammt, du sollst mir einfach einen Moment zuhören, und wenn du willst kannst du dann immer noch zu Aaron rüber gehen.“  
  
Nils nickte nur kurz, als wenn er diesem Blick wiederstehen könnte, und irgendwie stand er auch drauf, wenn Clemens so bestimmend war. Im nächsten Moment hatte der ihn aufs Bett gedrückt, und sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen. Langsam wurde ihm das alles zu hoch.  
  
„Also … was ich sagen wollte, bevor du kleiner Hitzkopf hier aufgesprungen bist, ich kann das so mit uns nicht mehr“, als Nils den Mund öffnete legte Clemens ihm einen Finger darauf, “... was ich meine, ich kann nicht länger so tun als wäre das nur 'ne lockere Affäre mit uns. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ für eine Freundschaft mit Extras, aber ich hab mir gedacht, so kann ich dich wenigstens hin und wieder mal haben.“  
  
Während Clemens kurz Luft holte bekam Nils große Augen. Konnte es womöglich sein, dass Clemens …? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, wahrscheinlich würde er gleich aus einem weiteren, feuchten Traum erwachen.  
  
„Was ich eigentlich sagen will … Nils Petersen, ICH LIEBE DICH … und ich möc ...“  
  
Weiter kam Clemens mit seiner Erklärung nicht, Nils war ihm mit strahlenden Augen um den Hals gefallen, und hatte ihm stürmisch die Lippen aufgepresst. Breit grinsend erwiderte der den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich doch auch, seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen hab ...“  
  
Nun unterband Clemens Nils Erklärung indem er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, dabei drückte er ihn in die Kissen. Zum Reden hatten sie auch morgen noch Zeit.  
  
Als die Teelichter irgendwann ausgebrannt waren lagen die Beiden Arm in Arm, und Nils ließ sich diesen verrückten Tag nochmal durch den Kopf gegangen. War er noch bescheiden losgegangen, wurde er mit zunehmender Zeit immer besser. Leicht schmunzelte er.  
  
„Woran denkst du mein Hübscher.“  
  
„Ach eigentlich sind Geburtstage doch gar nicht so schlecht.“  
  
„Das will ich doch meinen.“  
  
„Geilen Sex mit dem heißesten Typ den ich kenne, der mir dann auch noch sagt, dass er mit mir zusammen sein will, weil er mich liebt. Was kann man sich mehr wünschen.“  
  
Clemens' Antwort bestand aus einem sanften, schon leicht verschlafenen Kuss.


	3. Sonnenschein und Brockengeist (Silberchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillen im Dezember, Popcorn und ein Bettlaken - und zwei glückliche Jungs.

"So, Jungs - ihr kommt morgen alles zu mir. Wird gegrillt!"

So einfach klang Clemens' Einladung, und sie hatte Tradition. Zu seinem Geburtstag lud er immer die ganze Mannschaft zum Grillen ein. "Ich bin Thüringer, natürlich wird gegrillt", hatte er schon vor Jahren Per erklärt, und dabei blieb es. Echt original Thüringer Würstchen für seine Gäste, die ließ er sich immer extra für seinen Geburtstag zuschicken ließ.

"Wer nicht kommt, muss einen ausgeben!"

***

Wenn der Käpt'n rief, dann musste man folgen. Jeder mochte Clemens einfach, er war ein lieber Kerl, der immer für seine Freunde und Mitspieler da war. Es machte einfach Spaß mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und so war es kein Wunder, dass Nils sich im Laufe der letzten Monate immer mehr und mehr in ihn verguckt hatte. Dass Clemens nicht schlecht aussah, tat da sein übriges - er war einfach ein toller Typ.

Seit gestern, seit seinem eigenen Geburtstag war da mehr draus geworden. Waren sie bis dahin nur hin und wieder miteinander im Bett gewesen - und waren heimlich ineinander verliebt gewesen - hatte Clemens sich ihm gestern quasi selbst geschenkt. Und das war das größte Geschenk überhaupt gewesen.

Dagegen war sein Geschenk einfach nur dämlich, aber er hatte weder eine gute, alternative Idee gewesen, noch hätte er Zeit gehabt etwas anderes zu besorgen. Sein Geschenk war etwas, das man einfach einem Kumpel schenkte, Witzig, kreativ, nützlich - aber total unpassend.

Aber nicht nur deswegen war Nils ziemlich nervös, als er sich am Tag nach dem Heimspiel gegen die Bayern fertig machte um zu Clemens zu fahren. Sie waren jetzt ein Paar geworden, da war so vieles anders - und er wusste noch immer nicht, was alles.

Er zog sich mehrfach um, obwohl das nicht nötig war. Clemens urteilte nicht über Leute, weil ihre Klamotten nicht perfekt waren, oder die Haare nicht saßen, und außerdem war Clemens jetzt nicht mehr irgendwer, sondern sein Freund, der Mann... der ihn liebte? So ganz hatte sich Nils noch gar nicht daran gewöhnt.

Also ließ er es irgendwann einfach so wie es war, zog Schuhe und Jacke an und packte Handy, Schlüssel und Portemonnaie ein um sich auf den Weg zu Clemens zu machen. Die Feier war letztes Jahr schon wirklich schön gewesen, viele Freunde und Mitspieler. Dieses Jahr hatte Clemens am Sonnabend Geburtstag, direkt nach dem Spiel, vielleicht würden aber trotzdem einige frühere Mitspieler dabei sein.

Es war dann auch nicht Clemens, der Nils die Tür öffnete, sondern René Adler, einer von Clemens' engsten Freunden. Gerüchten zufolge war da mal etwas zwischen den beiden gelaufen, aber Nils wusste, was er auf solche Gerüchte geben konnte. "Hey, komm rein", grüßte er Nils fröhlich, "Clemens ist auf der Terrasse." Nils hatte das Gefühl, als würde René noch nicht wissen, dass das zwischen ihm und Clemens ernster geworden war. Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas zurückhalten, zumindest vor den anderen Gästen, denen, die nicht wussten, dass da was zwischen ihnen lief.

Nils lachte leise. "Der Grillkönig?", fragte er nach betrat die Wohnung. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zu Clemens - seinem Freund. Die Terrassentür war angelehnt, draußen war es empfindlich kalt, was Aaron - und Kießling? - und natürlich Clemens nicht davon abhielt draußen am Grill zu stehen. Natürlich dick in Jacken, Mütze, Schal und dicke Handschuhe eingepackt.

"Hey", wurde er von Clemens begrüßt und fest umarmt, und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hielt er eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. "Glückwunsch... Sonnenschein", gratulierte er noch einmal, auch wenn er das schon am Morgen gemacht hatte, als sie zusammen aufgewacht waren. Das erste Mal als Paar, als Ausklang aus seinem eigenen und Einklang in Clemens' Geburtstag.

Er umarmte Clemens etwas umständlich, denn schließlich hatte der Grillkönig in der einen Hand ein Bier und in der anderen die Grillzange. Nils war auch nicht weniger bepackt, hielt er neben dem Bier doch auch noch das Päckchen mit Clemens' Geschenk in der Hand.

Neugierig sah Clemens auf das Paket, grinste, sagte aber nichts. "Ich... ist nichts tolles", murmelte er verlegen. "Hatte das schon... vorher besorgt, und jetzt keine Zeit mehr gehabt... Mit diesen Worten reichte er Clemens das professionell verpackte Geschenk, er selbst hätte das nicht so gut hinbekommen, und wenn die im Laden das schon so anbot...

Clemens stellte das Bier ab, drückte Aaron die Grillzange in die Hand und schüttelte das Paket. Es raschelte leicht, aber erkennen konnte er daran offenbar nichts. Er sah Nils fragend an, der etwas unsicher zurück grinste. Es war nie leicht einem Mitspieler etwas zu schenken, und bei Clemens fiel es ihm erst recht schwer.

Als er dann Clemens verwirrtes Gesicht sah, als er das Metallding hochhielt, war es noch schlimmer. Dann aber fiel ihm die Packung Popcorn ins Auge, die in dem Ding war. "Das ist... was ist das?", fragte Clemens nach.

"Nachtisch", erklärte Nils mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, auch wenn er sich echt mies fühlte. "Kommt hinterher auf den Grill."

"Popcorn?", fragte Clemens ungläubig nach, dann entdeckte er das Etikett, das am Griff der Konstruktion baumelte. Hier sah man, wie die Pfanne mit dem dazugehörigen Deckel auf einem offenen Feuer stand, und frisches Popcorn quoll hervor. "Das ist..." Clemens grinste, strahlte, dann umarmte er Nils noch einmal. "Klasse Idee, danke!" Er ließ Nils los, was der kaum bemerkte vor Kribbeln im Bauch, und rief laut. "Leute, zum Nachtisch gibts Popcorn!" Ihm war anzusehen, dass er die Popcornpfanne am liebsten sofort ausprobiert hätte.

Aaron versuchte Clemens die Popcornpfanne aus der Hand zu nehmen, aber Clemens wehrte sich sofort. "Hey, das ist meine. Such dir selbst einen Freund wie Nils, der dir sowas schenkt!" Auch dieser Satz ließ es in Nils' Bauch kribbeln, offenbar war Clemens ihm nicht böse, dass er ihm quasi ein Küchengerät geschenkt hatte.

Diese schöne, irgendwie intime Situation unterbrach Clemens, als er wieder zum Grill guckte. "Scheiße... das heißt... nee, geht gerade noch." Er riss Aaron die Grillzange aus der Hand und drehte die Würstchen um, die jetzt rundrum appetitlich gebräunt waren. "Leute, Essen!", brüllte er dann über die Terrasse und ins Haus.

Schlagartig wurde es voll auf der Terrasse, weil die Gäste sich von Clemens' köstlichen Thüringer Bratwürstchen holten, dann verschwanden sie - auch Aaron und Kieß, die bisher mit draußen gewesen waren. Nur Nils und Clemens blieben draußen am Grill.

"Das... das mit dem Geschenk", fing Nils noch einmal an, aber Clemens grinste nur. "Kennst mich besser als ich dachte. Popcorn ist toll, und das nach dem Grillen..." Er zog Nils an sich und küsste ihn kurz.

Unwillkürlich schloss Nils die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Und die Hände auf seinem Rücken. Seinem Hintern. Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel.

Viel zu bald kam Elli auf die Terrase um sich ein weiteres Würstchen zu holen, und die anderen folgten ihm - die Würstchen waren einfach köslich, kein Wunder, dass Clemens sie sich immer wieder aus seiner Heimat holte - oder schicken ließ.

Nach dem Essen probierte Clemens die Popcornpfanne aus, und die gesamte Mannschaft und Gäste wurden nach und nach mit Popcorn versorgt, süß, sauer oder mit Butter, je nach Wahl.

Es war schon spät, als die Gäste nach und nach gingen. Kieß fuhr mit René zurück nach Hamburg, so dass Clemens und Nils alleine zurückblieben. Sie hatten gerade die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, da zog Clemens ihn fest an sich. "Ein wundervoller Geburtstag", lächelte er Nils an und küsste ihn leicht. "Magst du schon mal ins Schlafzimmer gehen? Ich komm gleich nach.

Nils nickte, auch wenn er nicht so ganz wusste, was das jetzt sollte. Langsam ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Die Lichterkette, die über den Schrank gebaumelt war, tauchte den Raum in warmes, angenehmes Licht.

Er fackelte nicht lange, sondern zog sich einfach aus, so wie Clemens am Vorabend. Aus dem Schrank holte er sich ein frisches Bettlaken, irgendwie fand er das verführerischer, wenn er nicht total nackt und ordinäer auf dem Bett lag. Außerdem bekam er so keine kalten Füße.

Es dauert ziemlich lange, bis Clemens endlich ins Schlafzimmer kam, in der Hand eine große Schüssel. Es duftete köstlich nach Popcorn. "Süß", erklärte Clemens gleich, offenbar hatte er mitbekommen, wie Nils bei seinem Versuch mit salzigem Popcorn das Gesicht verzogen hatte.

"Du siehst toll aus", grinste Clemens und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Schüssel fest, mit der anderen strich er über Nils' nackte Schulter. "Verführerisch..." Er grinste und hielt Nils dann einen Popcorn vor den Mund.

Sofort schnappte Nils zur und kaute dann genüsslich das süße Etwas. "Gut geworden", lobte er und sah Clemens dann auffordernd an. "Noch einen?", fragte Clemens und bot ihm einen weiteren Popcorn an, den Nils nur zu gerne annahm. Den nächsten hielt er etwas weiter von Nils Lippen entfernt, und einen weiteren warf er gezielt in seinem Mund.

Lachend lehnte sich Nils zurück und öffnete den Mund weit und wartete, dass Clemens wieder zielte - und trat. Zwischendurch aß Clemens vom Popcorn, dann bewarf er Nils wieder mit einem Popcorn. Dieser ging daneben, und Nils lachte leise. "Nächster Versuch!", forderte er Clemens heraus und sperrte seinen Mund weit auf.

Clemens lachte und warf, zielte erneut. Immer wieder traf er, aber es gingen auch welche vorbei. Jedes Mal lachte Nils fröhlich auf, und Clemens kicherte mit. Ja, er kicherte tatsächlich, fröhlich und gelöst. Und glücklich.

"So, jetzt bin ich dran", beschloss Nils irgendwann und schnappte sich die Schüssel. "Clemens - Mund auf!", befahl er und begann zu zielen und zu werfen. Er traf etwas besser als Clemens, aber auch nicht jedes Mal.

Bei einem der Versuche lehnte er sich weiter nach hinten - und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Die Schüssel konnte er noch retten, aber sich selbst nicht auf dem Bett halten. In das Bettlaken verheddert fiel er von der Matratze und plumpste auf den Boden. Clemens lachte auf - und kicherte dann etwas albern, als Nils sich wieder aufrappelte.

Das Bettlaken war um ihn verschlungen und lag auch über seinem Kopf. "Du siehst zum Schießen auf - Du Brockengeist!"

Nils sah ihn entgeistert an, dann lachte er ebenfalls und stürzte sich auf Clemens. Mit kitzelnden Fingern rächte er sich für den 'Brockengeist', bis Clemens außer Atem aufgab. "Komm her, du Brockengeist", lächelte er Nils verliebt an, und in diesem Moment wusste Nils, dass er diesen Spitznamen nicht mehr loswerden würde. Wollte er auch nicht. Clemens durfte ihn so nennen, bei Clemens fühlte es sich gut an. So, wie es sich auch verdammt gut anfühlte, in seinen Armen zu liegen und von ihm geküsst zu werden.

"Dein Brockengeist", wisperte er und zog die Bettdecke ganz über sie


	4. Weihnachtsplanung 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal muß auch die beste Planung kurzfristig über den Haufen geworfen werden, oder kurz 'Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als Mann denkt'.

Aus seiner Stereoanlage dudelte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, mal wieder Clemens' liebstes Weihnachtslied.  
  
Auch wenn Wham das Lied ursprünglich veröffentlicht hatte, als er noch ein ganz kleiner Stepke war, gehörte Last Christmas für ihn einfach zu Weihnachten, so wie sein Brockengeist eben zu ihm gehörte.  
  
Mit einem leicht debilen Grinsen, wie es sich für einen verliebten Schluffi halt gehörte, dachte er wie so oft – seit sie sich gestern Mittag getrennt hatten – an den jungen Mann der ihm in so kurzer Zeit den Kopf um Siebenhundertzwanzig Grad verdreht hatte.  
  
Es war einfach unfassbar wie sehr der blonde Stürmer seit dem vorigen Sommer sein Leben durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, beinahe so wie er es gerne mit der gegnerischen Abwehr machte.  
  
Schon in dem Moment als Klaus und Thomas sie damals miteinander bekannt gemacht hatten, war es um Clemens schlicht und einfach geschehen gewesen. Das spitzbübische Grinsen und die verfickt blauen Augen hatten sich auf der Stelle durch seine Eigenen und bis in sein Herz gebrannt.  
  
In den eineinhalb Jahren, die seither vergangen waren hatte sich so viel verändert, dass er es manchmal kaum fassen konnte.  
  
Als fürsorglicher Mitspieler und Mannschaftskapitän hatte Clemens damals beschlossen, sich ein wenig intensiver um ihren Neuen zu kümmern, und ihm ein Freund im neuen Verein zu sein.  
  
Das sie sich trotz der Acht Jahre Altersunterschied gut verstanden war schnell klar gewesen, und so hatten sie beide auch privat schnell zunehmend mehr freie Zeit miteinander verbracht.  
  
Aaron und ein paar der anderen Jungs hatten schnell geunkt, sie wären wie ein verknalltes Pärchen, und mittlerweile war es im Verein ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie beide sich schon beim ersten Blick ineinander verliebt hatten.  
  
Dennoch hatten sie über ein Jahr gebraucht um wirklich zueinander zu finden. Hätte sich Aaron nicht mit Engel verschworen, und hätte sein Zwilling ihm nicht schließlich ein Ultimatum gesetzt, würden sie heute vermutlich noch immer umeinander herschleichen.  
  
Im gewohnt deutlichen Tonfall hatten seine beiden, sogenannten besten Freunde ihm kurz vor seinem - und Nils' - Geburtstag zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich nicht länger mitansehen würden, wie er sich mit einer für ihn völlig untypischen Affäre weiter zu grunde richten würde, wo selbst ein Blinder sehen könne wie sehr er und Nils sich anschmachten würden.  
  
Engel hatte angedroht, wenn Clemens es nicht bis zum Jahresende selbst auf die Reihe bekommen würde, müsste er die Sache wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen.  
  
Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte er entschieden, dass die Beiden recht hatten, und es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. So hatte er sich schließlich mit Aaron zusammengetan, und für Nils' Geburtstag am darauffolgenden Tag eine besondere Überraschung vorbereitet.  
  
Sein leicht debiles Grinsen wuchs noch ein Stück weiter, als er an jenen Abend im Hotel dachte. Nach langem überlegen, welches Geburtstagsgeschenk einem so tollen Mann auch nur halbwegs angemessen sein konnte, hatte er sich ihm kurzerhand selbst zum Geschenk gemacht.  
  
Auch wenn er sich schließlich bei der Wahl der wichtigen Worte ein wenig ungeschickt angestellt hatte, und der Abend beinahe in einer Katastrophe geendet wäre, war es seiner Entschlossenheit zu verdanken gewesen, dass alles gut ausgegangen war.  
  
Als seine Worte schließlich in Nils' Kopf angelangt waren, hatte sein Brockengeist ihn sprichwörtlich zu Boden geknutscht, und Clemens damit selbst das schönste Geschenk gemacht.  
  
Stolz wie Oskar, diesen Traummann seinen Freund nennen zu können, hatte er direkt am nächsten Tag ihren Kollegen reinen Wein eingeschenkt, als sie alle bei seiner Geburtstagsgrillfete waren.  
  
Seither trennten sie sich nur noch, wenn es gar nicht anders ging voneinander.  
  
Auch wenn es ihnen schwer gefallen war, aber zum Weihnachtsfest hatten sie sich gezwungener maßen getrennt, da Nils zu seinen Eltern nach Wernigerode fahren musste, während für ihn selbst wie jedes Jahr Erfurt auf dem Programm stand.  
  
Gerne hätte er Nils zu dessen Eltern begleitet, aber da er noch sein Outing im familiären Umfeld vor sich hatte, war das leider unmöglich gewesen. So hatten sie verabredet, dass Nils ihn am 27. in Erfurt abholen und sie dann ein paar Tage in den Schnee fahren würden, bevor schließlich die Vorbereitung auf die Rückrunde beginnen würde.  
  
Anders als normalerweise hatte er sich erst einen Tag später als üblich auf den Weg Richtung Erfurt gemacht, aber er wollte halt an Heiligabend wenigstens ein paar Stunden bei seinem Liebsten sein, dafür nahm er auch den zu erwartenden Reiseverkehr gerne in Kauf.  
  
Er war grade kurz vor Kassel gewesen, als ihn ein Anruf von Annemarie erreichte, der Alles über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Offenbar hatte sein Süßer sich nicht auf den Weg nach Wernigerode gemacht, sondern sich in seiner Wohnung verschanzt.  
  
Annemarie hatte ihm zwar keine Details nennen können, aber scheinbar hatte er sich mit seinen Eltern gezofft, nachdem diese – wohl um Clemens und Nils zu helfen – ihren Schwiegereltern gesteckt hatte, dass sie sich von Nils getrennt habe.  
  
Völlig überrumpelt war er am Rasthof Kassel abgefahren, und hatte nach einem schnellen Kaffe seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. Nach ein paar kurzen erklärenden Telefonaten, hatte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Bremen gemacht.  
  
Aus einem weiteren Stau hinter Hannover hatte er Annemarie informiert, und ihr seinen Plan erklärt. Einmal mehr hatte sich Nils' beste und Alibifreundin als die gute Freundin erwiesen, die er selbst im vergangenen Jahr so zu schätzen gelernt hatte.  
  
Auch wenn es ihm schwergefallen war, war er gestern abend nicht mehr zu Nils gefahren, sondern hatte zuhause alles vorbereitet. Es war zwar eigenartig gewesen am Heiligabend alleine daheim zu sitzen, aber was tat Mann nicht alles wenn er verliebt war.  
  
Das allabendliche Telefonat war gestern auf ein paar sehnsüchtige Whatsappnachrichten reduziert worden, weil er zu müde war, da seine schauspielerischen Qualitäten bestenfalls rudimentär wirkten hatte er sich zu der Notlüge entschieden, weil er Angst hatte sich andernfalls noch zu verraten.  
  
Ein beiläufiger Blick aus dem Küchenfenster zeigte einen vertrauten Kombi mit Erfurter Kennzeichen in der Hofauffahrt halten. „Na endlich ...“  
  
So schnell er konnte rannte er durch den Flur, und kaum hatte er die Wohnungs – und die Haustür aufgerissen, war er nach draußen gestürmt.  
  
Glücklicherweise reagierte seine Mutter noch schnell genug, und drückte ihrem Mann den Korb in die Hand bevor sie von Clemens hochgehoben und nach einem kurzen Herumwirbler mit einem Begrüßungskuss bedacht wurde.  
  
Ein geschmunzeltes „Wenn er Mutti schon so stürmisch begrüßt, was meinst du wie leidenschaftlich es erst bei ihm und Nils im Schlafzimmer zugehen muß. Gut, dass ich ans Oropax gedacht habe“ ließ Clemens seine Mutter absetzen und zu seiner Schwester starren.  
  
Conny hatte sich an Engel gelehnt, und schien sich wie immer prächtig zu amüsieren.  
  
„Neidisch Schwesterchen?“ Schnell hatte er auch Conny zur Begrüßung fest umarmt.  
  
„Danke, aber Nein DANKE … nachdem Engel mich verschmäht hat, habe ich mich mit dem Gedanken arrangiert einstmals als alte Jungfer abzutreten.“  
  
„Oh Constanze vergib mir, aber mein Herz gehört nunmal für alle Zeiten einzig und allein unserem Clemens.“ Wie immer stieg Engel auf das Spiel mit ein, dass sie schon seit ihrer frühesten Jugend durchzogen, seit Conny ihn damals mit Marco bei ein paar frühpubertären Doktorspielen inflagranti ertappt hatte.  
  
Ebenfalls wie immer breit grinsend zog Clemens nun seinen besten Freund in den Arm, und grinste seiner Schwester entgegen. „Unser Engel hat halt Geschmack ...“  
  
An seinen besten Freund Schrägstrich Zwilling gewandt fuhr er fort. „Schön, dass du ebenfalls mitkommen konntest.“  
  
„Wenn ich die rührseelige Begrüßung dann mal unterbrechen dürfte, aber hier sind noch ein paar Sachen die dringend ins Haus gebracht werden müssen, damit alles rechtzeitig fertig ist, wenn mein Schwiegersohn nachher zum Essen kommt … Und mein Hannes sieht aus, als könnte er einen heißen Kaffe brauchen.“  
  
Wie so oft nahm Birgit Fritz das Zepter in die Hand, und nachdem er auch seinen Dad kurz und fest umarmt hatte, schleppten sie die mitgebrachten Töpfe und Schüsseln ins Haus. „Der Ofen ist wie gewünscht bereits ordentlich vorgeheizt ...“  
  
Knapp 30 Minuten später war alles soweit vorbereitet, dass sie sobald Nils da wäre essen könnten. Mit ein paar dampfenden Bechern Kaffee saßen sie auf dem Sofa und betrachteten den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum den Clemens auf Nils Drängen besorgt hatte.  
  
„Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken, dass ihr meinetwegen eure Planungen so über den Haufen geworfen habt, und an Weihnachten von jetzt auf gleich durch die halbe Republik gekurvt seid.“ Verdammt, warum wurde er denn jetzt schon wieder rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Wenn mein Sohn an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen kann, werde ich einen Teufel tun und mit dem Hintern daheim bleiben … Außerdem hab ich so auch meinen Schwiegersohn eher wieder bei mir als gedacht.“ Das war ihre Mutter, wie sie leibte und lebte.  
  
Engel setzte noch einen oben drauf. „Außerdem können wir uns alle was schöneres vorstellen, als dich über die Feiertage mit depressiver Miene in Erfurt sitzen zu haben, weil du in Gedanken bei deinem Brockengeist bist, nur weil der sich still und heimlich hier in Bremen verschanzt hat.“  
  
Das Klingeln seines Handys entband Clemens glücklicherweise von einer Antwort, zumal Engel mal wieder sehr genau sein Verhalten vorhergesagt hatte.  
  
„Bei dem Klingelton brauchen wir gar nicht zu fragen, wer da anruft ...“, feixte Conny einmal mehr vor sich hin.  
  
Nachdem Clemens seiner Schwester sehr erwachsen die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte fingerte er das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.  
  
„Hallo mein Schöner“, nachdem er sich Nils offenbart hatte, war aus seinem Schnucki sein Schöner geworden. “Ich vermisse dich unheimlich, und kann gar nicht erwarten dich endlich wieder bei mir zu haben.“ Das würde ja zum Glück sehr viel schneller passieren, als Nils ahnte. „Wie geht’s meinem Traummann ...“  
  
Unter dem einhelligen Dauergrinsen seiner Familie plauderten sie einige Minuten miteinander, bis im Hintergrund schließlich – die eingeweihte – Annemarie darauf drängte, dass sie nun 'wohin auch immer' los müssten, und sie sich mit einhelligen Liebesschwüren für den Abend zum telefonieren verabredeten.  
  
Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet, und sein Handy wieder in der Hosentasche verstaut hatte blickte er zum ersten mal wieder bewusst in die ihn umgebenden, breitgrinsenden Gesichter. „Ja ich bin ein verliebter Schluffi und ich steh dazu … also sie machen sich jetzt wohl gleich auf den Weg, dann werden sie in ner guten Viertelstunde hier sein.“  
  
„Na dann los … Conny, du und Clemens helft mir grade noch in der Küche. Hannes du zündest die Kerzen am Baum an, Marco du übernimmst die Kerzen vom Adventskranz.“  
  
Gehorsam nickend machten sie sich an die letzten Vorbereitungen für Nils' Ankunft. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wuchs die Anspannung in Clemens. Es war doch erstaunlich, sie waren grade mal einen knappen Tag voneinander getrennt gewesen, und doch fühlte er sich als hätten sie sich ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Als er zum dritten Mal Marco fragte, ob er den Kombi wirklich in der Garage versteckt hatte, schien es seiner Mutter endgültig zu reichen. „Clemens Fritz! Nun is aber bald gut! Dein Nils ist doch gleich wieder bei dir … dann kannst ihn doch endlich wieder in deine Arme schließen.“  
  
„Hach Mutti … erst schließe ich ihn wieder in meine Arme, aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich ihn dann einfach küssen oder ausschimpfen soll … Ich meine, was muß er von mir denken, dass er sich an Weihnachten hier alleine verschanzt und mir vorschwindelt bei seiner Familie zu sein … Vertraut er mir nicht oder ...“  
  
Birgit Fritz legte ihrem Sohn einen Finger über den Mund. „Er liebt dich, und will dir mit seinen Problemen nicht das Fest verderben … is nicht viel anders als mein ältester Sohn, so ein blonder Dickschädel ...“  
  
„Sie kommen, sie kommen ...“, steckte Engel seinen Kopf zur Küchentür rein.  
  
„Na dann los, alle auf unsere Plätze.“  
  
Während die Anderen sich im Wohnzimmer positionierten hockte sich Clemens auf die Treppe zum Obergeschoß. Kurz darauf war deutlich zu hören, wie Nils seinen Schlüssel ins Schloß steckte und schließlich grummelnd die Wohnung betrat.  
  
„Die Frau hat echt Nerven, ausgerechnet heute fällt ihr ein, dass sie ihren Lieblingsschal hier liegengelassen hat, und den unbedingt noch über Weihnachten wieder braucht ...“  
  
Clemens konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, sein Brockengeist war einfach zu niedlich wenn er schmollte.  
  
„ … Ihr sollte doch eigentlich klar sein, dass ich mich hier nur gerne aufhalte, wenn mein Sonnenschein auch da ist.“  
  
Höchste Zeit seinen Liebsten zu erlösen. „Na dann hast du ja verdammtes Glück, dass ich auch da bin.“  
  
Clemens betätigte den Lichtschalter, als Nils herumwirbelte und ihn mit handtellergroßen Augen anstarrte. „Cle … mens.“  
  
„Ja, so haben mich meine Eltern getauft.“ Breit grinsend trat er auf den erstarrten Nils zu, und zog ihn endlich wieder in seine Arme. „Hallo mein Schöner … ich fürchte unser Telefonat heute Abend muß leider ausfallen.“  
  
„Wie … was … warum? Annemarie!“ Nils schien zu durchschauen, was Sache war.  
  
Mit einem kurzen und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss brachte Clemens seinen Liebsten zum Schweigen, ehe er ihn angrinste. „Die Kurzform, wenn du Weihnachten nicht zur Familie fährst, kommt sie eben zu dir … zumindestens ein Teil DEINER Familie … Als Annemarie mich informiert hat, dass du dich hier in Bremen verschanzt haben wir umdisponiert … und jetzt komm mit, da sind noch ein paar Leute die dich endlich begrüßen wollen.“ Über alles Andere konnten sie auch später noch reden.  
  
Clemens führte Nils ins Wohnzimmer, wo der beim Anblick der Anderen wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Noch ehe sein Freund sich versah hatten zunächst seine Eltern und dann Conny und schließlich Engel ihn jeweils in eine enge Umarmung gezogen, und ihm schöne Weihnachten gewünscht.  
  
Erst als Clemens ihm schließlich einen Arm umlegte, und ihm einmal mehr frohe Weihnachten ins Ohr flüsterte schien der Jüngere auch den Rest des Raums wahrzunehmen.  
  
Mit deutlich glasigen Augen blickte Nils ihn an. „Und das habt ihr … alles wegen mir gemacht? Das hab ich doch gar nicht verdient.“  
  
„Mein Schöner … du hast noch so unendlich viel mehr verdient.“ Breit lächelnd küsste Clemens eine vereinzelte Träne von Nils Wange.  
  
„So, ihr habt jetzt erstmal genug geschmust, hinsetzen bevor der Hase kalt wird ...“  
  
Clemens umfasste Nils' Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Esstisch, und nachdem sie nebeneinander platz genommen hatten machte sich schnell gefräßige Stille am Tisch breit.  
  
Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich alle auf Clemens' riesiger Sofalandschaft bequem, wobei Nils sich natürlich eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
  
Es war schließlich Engel der aussprach, was wohl Alle dachten. „Ihr seit ein unheimlich schönes Paar.“  
  
Wie aus einem Mund antworteten Nils und Clemens. „Danke, ich lieb ihn auch mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt.“  
  
Nils fügte noch ein paar Worte hinzu, “... ich weiß nur eins, ich will keinen einzigen Tag meines Lebens mehr auf ihn verzichten müssen, und wenn meine Eltern damit nicht zurecht kommen sollten, dann ist das ihr Problem und nicht meins.“  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen beugte Clemens sich zu Nils und küsste ihn mit so viel Liebe wie es ihm möglich war.


	5. Weihnachtsprobleme (Silberchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach Weihnachten sind die Probleme nicht kleiner geworden, die Nils mit seiner Familie hat. Aber Clemens hat - hoffentlich - eine Lösung.

27\. Dezember, nachmittags.

Die etwas spontane Weihnachtsfeier in Bremen war schön gewesen - Clemens' Familie und Engel waren gekommen. Engel war schon am zweiten Feiertag wieder nach Erfurt zu seiner kleinen Familie gefahren, Katinka und Victoria, seine kleine Tochter, hatten ihn sicher schon vermisst.

Clemens' Eltern waren heute abgereist, seine Großeltern erwarteten seinen Besuch, und Conny hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Eigentlich hatten Clemens und Nils heute in den Winterurlaub fahren wollen, aber Clemens hatte bemerkt, dass ein Tag Ruhe ihnen beiden gut tun würden.

Also waren wieder alleine, in Clemens' Wohnung, auf dem großen, extrem gemütlichen Sofa. Im Fernsehen lief eine DVD, die Conny Clemens mitgebracht hatte - die Schlümpfe, 2. Teil, dazu frisches Popcorn aus der Microwelle - sie ließen es sich gut gehen.

Viel besser aber als das Sofa, der Film und das Popcorn war die Tatsache, das sie zusammen waren. Dass Nils in Clemens' Armen lag, sich über den Arm streicheln ließ und Clemens im Gegenzug mit Popcorn fütterte.

"Es war schön mit deiner Familie", murmelte Nils träge, als der Film einen Moment etwas ruhiger war.

"Hm, ja", stimmte Clemens zu, neugierig, worauf Nils jetzt hinauswollte.

"Irgendwie... vermiss ich meine."

Das kam nicht überraschend. Nils war eein ausgesprochener Familienmensch, und Weihnachten hatte er bis jetzt immer in Wernigerode verbracht, mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester. Er musste sehr gelitten haben, als er sich entschieden hatte Heiligabend in Bremen zu bleiben und die Feiertage alleine zu verbringen.

"Hmm", machte Clemens leise. "Deine Eltern vermissen dich bestimmt auch. Was hast du ihnen erzählt, warum du nicht hinfahren kannst?"

"Sie waren ziemlich sauer, dass das mit Annemarie aus ist. Oder eher - das sie es erfahren habem." Annemarie wusste schon länger, dass Nils schwul war, und war seine beste Freundin, die, wenn es nötig war, als seine feste Freundin auftrat.

Clemens zog ihn fest in seine Arme, er merkte, dass Nils das jetzt brauchte. Immerhin kannten sie sich schon lange, auch, wenn es erst in den letzten Wochen ernster geworden war. Oder eher... offiziell ernster, von einer Affäre zu einer echten Beziehung.

"Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie mein Brockengeist Weihnachten ohne Berge ertragen kann. Ohne seinen Brocken", flüsterte er. "Wollen wir morgen hinfahren?"

Erschrocken sah Nils ihn an. "Nach... Wernigerode? Die bringen mich um?"

"Ich beschütze dich", versprach Clemens. "Und dananch gucken wir uns deinen Brocken an, ja?"

Es fiel Nils schwer zuzustimmen. Natürlich war seine Sehnsucht groß, die Sehnsucht nach seinem Harz, seinem Brocken - und mindestens so groß die nach seiner Familie. Aber die Angst überwog, die Angst vor dem Outing vor seinen Eltern - denn das würde jetzt anstehen. Wenn Clemens schon mitkam, seinem vor Angst zitterndem Brockengeist die Hand zu halten, musste er das auch durchziehen.

"Wir fahren morgen zu deinen Eltern, gleich früh, und am Nachmittag zeigst du mir deinen Brocken. Den hab ich bisher echt immer nur von weitem gesehen."

Clemens' klare Planung, besonders aber seine ruhige Stimme schafften es ihm etwas von seiner Panik zu nehmen, so dass er schließlich zustimmte.

***

Mit Akimo, den sie von Annemarie abgeholt hatten, fuhren sie los, nach Wernigerode. Unangekündigt, Nils' Eltern hatten zu Weihnachten nichts Besonderes geplant, also würden sie zu Hause sein.

Der Hund spürte nur zu genau, wie nervös Nils war, und blieb treu an seiner Seite, als sie ausgestiegen waren und zur Haustür gingen. "Da hinten ist er", erklärte Nils leise und deutete in der Ferne auf einen Berg. Ein paar Bauwerke auf der Spitze machten ihn leicht zu erkennen. "Der Brocken..."

"Nicht ablenken", flüsterte Clemens und schob Nils weiter. "Klingeln."

Das tat Nils dann noch immer zögerlich, aber mit Akimo an seinen Beinen und Clemens' Hand auf dem Rücken ging es dann doch. Sein Wunsch, seine Eltern könnten eventuell nicht zu Hause sein, vielleicht einkaufen oder so, erfüllte sich nicht. Nach einem Moment ertönte der Summer.

"Komm hoch", flüsterte Clemens und schob ihn ins Haus. Die Stufen kamen Nils unendlich lang vor, und jede war schwerer zu gehen als die vorherige. Schließlich hatten sie es aber geschafft, hatten die Treppe hinter sich gelassen und standen vor einer angelehnten Wohnungstür.

Wieder musste Clemens ihn weiterschieben, sonst hätte Nils die Kraft und der Mut verlassen. "Ich... ich bin da", rief Nils unsicher in die Wohnung.

Eine Tür flog auf, seine Mutter stürmte ihm entgegen und zog ihn fest in ihre Arme. "Nils!", begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. "Nils, das ist... das ist so schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist. Auch ohne Annemarie."

Erleichtert ließ sich Nils gegen seine Mutter sinken, zumindest dieses Problem war ausgestanden, und das andere ignorierte er einfach. Das mit Clemens, das kleine Problem, dass er mit einem Mann zusamen war, und nicht mehr mit Annemarie.

Erst nach einer Weile sah Nils' Mutter auf und blickte in Clemens' Gesicht. "Herr Fritz, herzlich willkommen. Haben Sie meinen Sohn irgendwo aufgesammelt und hier hergebracht?"

Clemens grinste sein Schwiegermuttergrinsen. "Könnte man fast so sagen, ja. Ging ihm nicht so gut, und er brauchte einen Freund." Einen Freund - zutiefst dankbar sah Nils ihm an, dass Clemens es noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte, dass Clemens ihm die Entscheidung überließ, ob und wann er es seinen Eltern, seiner Familie sagen würde.

"Dann kommen Sie doch rein." Nils' Mutter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schob ihren Sohn durch die Wohnung bis in das Wohnzimmer. Ein großer, geschmackvoll geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand in einer Ecke, Weihnachtskekse lagen auf einem Teller auf dem Tisch und hier stand auch noch ein Adventskranz .

Auf dem Sessel saß Nils' Vater, auf dem Sofa seine Schwester und ein junger Mann, vermutlich ihr Freund oder Mann, auf dem Sofa, der Vater las in einem dicken Buch, die beiden anderen spielten ein Brettspiel, offenbar ein Weihnacchsgeschenk, denn die Spielanleitung lag offen herum und wurde wohl immer wieder konsultiert.

"Nils!", sprang Norma, seine Schwester, auf und warf dabei fast das Spielbrett um. Sie warf sich förmlich an seinen Hals. "Da bist du ja endlich! Und hast deinen Freund auch gleich mitgebracht!"

Sofort versteifte sich Nils. Woher konnte Norma das wissen? Er hatte ihr zwar mal von der lockeren Affäre erzählt, die Clemens und er gehabt hatten, aber dass sie seit seinem Geburtstags zusammen waren, das konnte sie doch gar nicht wissen. Und dann... ihn hier so zu outen!

Am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder gegangen, hätte sie hier alleine sitzen gelassen und wäre zurück nach Bremen gefahren. Dann aber trat sein Blick auf Clemens', der ihn einfach anlächelte. Zumindest seinen Fluchtreflex konnte er so unterdrücken.

"Freund? Deinen Freund?", fragte Nils' Vater laut nach. Er war offenbar aufgesprungen, hielt sein Buch aber noch in der Hand.

Jetzt gab es offenbar kein Zurück mehr. Clemens trat ein wenig dichter an Nils heran, vielleicht konnte er ihn so etwas unterstützen, aber die nächsten Worte und Sätze mussten von Nils kommen. Und dann kamen sie auch. "Ja", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Wie bitte?" Nils' Vater war nun noch lauter geworden, aggressiv, und Clemens verstand nun zu gut, warum Nils seinen Eltern nie etwas gesagt hatte. Zumindest seinem Vater nicht.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Nils und griff nach Clemens' Hand. "Ja - mein Freund", brachte er ein ganz klein wenig deutlicher heraus.

Das hatte offenbar schon gereicht, sein Vater hatte verstanden - und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dabei rannte er fast seine Frau um, die in diesem Moment vom Lärm angelockt das Zimmer betreten wollte.

"Was ist hier denn los?", fragte sie nach, dann erfasste sie die Situation. Sie blickte von Nils zu Clemens und dann wieder zurück - und tatsächlich, sie lächelte leicht. "Das ist also der Grund, warum das mit Annemarie aus ist, was?"

Ergeben nickte Nils, wagte es aber nicht mehr aufzuseh. Das, was er immer hatte vermeiden wollen, war eingetreten - seine Eltern wussten, dass er schwul war. Dass das mit Annemarie eine Lüge gewesen war. Und dass er mit Clemens zusammen war.

Genau der zog ihn jetzt ohne ein Wort zu sagen fest in seine Arme. Dankbar über diese Stütze wehrte sich Nils nicht, auch wenn er davon überzeugt war seine Eltern damit komplett zu überfordern.

"Hey Nils...", wisperte Clemens und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Alles okay..." Einen Moment später fühlte Nils eine weitere Hand auf seinem Rücken, Norma war zu ihm getreten. "Sorry", murmelte sie verlegen, schließlich hatte sie das hier zu verantworten.

"Ist okay, Norma." Nils' Mutter. "Wurde doch Zeit dass wir mal was erfahren. Es ist doch schlimm, wenn man sich vor seiner eigenen Familie verstecken muss!"

Da konnte Nils nur zustimmen, "Aber noch schlimmer, wenn die Familie... das nicht akzeptiert..."

"Das wird schon", war seine Mutter zuversichtlich. "Ich rede mit ihm. Ist halt überraschend für ihn, immerhin warst du bis vor ein paar Tagen noch offizuell mit Annemarie zusammen."

Kaum merklich nickte Nils, erst langsam schaffte er es sich von Clemens zu lösen. Unglaublich, dass sie erst seit einigen Wochen offiziell zusammen waren, er liebte diesen Mann so sehr, und dieser Moment zeigte ihm wieder, dass er sich immer und voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen konnte.

"Und ihr beiden...", sah seine Mutter Nils und Clemens an. "Ihr beide macht euch einen schönen Tag. Seht euch Wernigrode an, das Schloss... fahrt doch auf den Brocken. Und heute Abend ist alles wieder gut."

So ganz konnte Nils das nicht glauben, aber er versuchte sich an einem tapferen Nicken.

"Hey, Mama macht das schon ", war Norma sich sicher und zog ihn noch mal kurz an sich. Dann wurde er von Clemens aus dem Wohnzimmer gezogen. "Komm, zeig mir mal deine Heimat", forderte Clemens ihn auf.

Anderthalb Stunden später kehrten sie zurück. Schloss, Innenstadt, alte Häuser, Kirche, Spiel- und Sportplatz, Tierpark, und immer wieder einen Blick auf den Brocken. Wernigerode war ein hübsches Städtchen, und in der Tat hatte Nils sich inzwischen ein wenig beruhigt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Wohnung seiner Eltern wurde Nils zusehens nervöser und langsamer. Wären sie hier nicht auf offener Straße, hätte Clemens ihn am liebsten festgehalten und besinnungslos geküsst. So musste eine kurze Umarmung, kurz bevor sie das Haus betraten, reichen.

Langsam schlich Nils die Treppe hoch und klingelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete Norma die Tür. "Ah, ihr seid wieder da - pünktlich, Kaffee ist gleich fertig." Kein Wort über die Ereignisse oder Ergebnisse, aber immerhin waren sie hier noch willkommen. Clemens war das klar gewesen, schließlich hatte das Outing nicht mit einem Rausschmiss geendet, aber Nils war ein wenig fatalistischer und hatte noch immer mit der Katastrophe gerechnet.

Schnell genug, so dass Nils nicht noch weiter Panik schieben konnte, schob Clemens ihn in die Wohnung. Nils sah sich kurz um - sein Vater war nicht zu sehen, der Rest der Familie saß gemütlich zusammen. Der Weihnachtsbaum leuchtete, und leise Weihnachtsmusik spielte.

"Ah, schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Seid Ihr durchgefroren? Ist ja echt Mistwetter da draußen", war Nils' Mutter gleich aufgestanden und schob sie ins Zimmer. "Tee? Kaffee? Heiße Zitrone", bot sie an, während Norma ihnen schon Kaffee eingoss.

"Papa?", fragte Nils leise.

"Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein", war seine Mutter zuversichtlich. "Gib ihm ein paar Tage - er hat damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet."

Nils nickte nur leicht, dann, als er neben Clemens saß, lehnte er sich leicht an ihn. "Wir wollen heute noch weiterfahren", kündigte Clemens an, "nach Erfurt. Vielleicht können wir auf dem Rückweg noch mal vorbeischauen?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Norma zu. "Bis dahin ist hier alles wieder gut - das versprech ich euch."

***

Spät in der Nacht waren Clemens und Nils in Erfurt angekommen. Clemens' Eltern lagen wohl schon seit Stunden im Bett, aber das war ihnen beiden nur recht - so konnten sie gleich im Bett verschwinden.

"Hier lang... pass auf, der Teppich rollt sich immer ein, nicht stolpern", wisperte Clemens, als sie sich im oberen Geschoss über den Flur schlichen. "Hier hinten..." Er schob eine der Zimmertüren auf, im Dunklen erkannte Nils die an die Tür geklebten Buchstaben CLE EN, die anderen waren offenbar schon heruntergefallen.

Leise schob Clemens die Tür auf - und blieb überrascht stehen. Sein altes Bett war aus dem Zimmer geräumt worden, statt dessen stand jetzt ein ausgeklapptes, breites Schlafsofa darin, mit Kissen und Decken, gemütlich für zwei Personen fertiggemacht.

"Deine Eltern sind lieb", wisperte Nils, ein wenig traurig, dass sein Vater sich bis zu ihrer Abreise nicht gemeldet hatte.

Clemens nickte nur leicht. "Sie haben dich sehr gerne. Und deine auch." Damit schob er Nils zum Bett. "Komm, zieh dich aus, mein Schöner..." Dabei legte er seine Hände an Nils' Seiten und streichelte ihn hier zärtlich. Er fühlte, wie Nils sich dabei endlich entspannte und sich darauf einlassen konnte.

Ganz langsam und zärtlich begann er Nils auszuziehen, Hemd, T-Shirt, Jeans, dann die Shorts und die Socken, bis Nils komplett nackt vor ihm stand. Immer wieder ließ er seine Hände über Nils wunderschönen Körper streichen. Warm und so verführerisch...

Ohne zu überlegen ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und küsste dem flachen Bauch, der so verführerisch nach Nils roch. Davon konnte Clemens nie genug kriegen. Und auch nicht von dem Geschmack, der ihn darunter erwartete. Dieser ganz besondere Geschmack von Nils, von dem er jetzt kostete.

Nils' Knie wurden weich, als Clemens über die Spitze seines Schwanzes leckte, und er setzte sich vorsichtshalber auf die Bettkante. Clemens schob ihn weiter, bis er bequem in den Kissen lag - und Clemens ihn in Ruhe verwöhnen konnte. Zärtlich küsste und leckte er sich zum Objekt seiner Begierde, während Nils langsam Schwierigkeiten bekam sich zu beherrschen und nicht laut zu werden.

Warm und leicht lagen Clemens' Hände auf seinem Bauch und streichelten ihn leicht, während er ihn jetzt endlich ganz in den Mund nahm, ihn leckte, sog, ihn reizte und immer höher trieb. "Clemens", warnte Nils leise, als er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Die einzige Reaktion seines Freundes war, dass er seine Bemühungen intensivierte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen kam Nils, dann fiel er zurück in die Kissen. Clemens schob sich neben ihn. "So, und jetzt schlaf, mein Schöner", wisperte er und küsste Nils zärtlich, dann deckte er ihn fürsorglich zu. Mehr bekam Nils nicht mehr mit, da war er schon eingeschlafen.


	6. Geisterbeschwörung - Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nils wird seit Wochen von seinen persönlichen Dämonen geplagt, also entschließt sich Clemens zu einer Geisterbeschwörung der besonderen Art …

Der Tag war lang und verflixt anstrengend gewesen. Nach zwei kompletten Trainingseinheiten hatten Robin und seine Assistenten die Mannschaft noch mit einer unangekündigten, zweistündigen Taktik-Schulung beglückt. Bei der aktuellen Tabellensituation und dem über ihnen schwebenden Damoklesschwert namens Abstieg nachvollziehbar und trotzdem unangenehm.  
  
Entsprechend geschafft waren sie nach Hause gekommen, und nachdem sie sich unterwegs beim Italiener ihres Vertrauens was zu essen mitgenommen hatten – eine Pizza für Clemens und einen kleinen gemischten Salat für Nils – hatten sie es sich schließlich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht.  
  
Zum Glück hatte ihm Clemens heute wenigstens die ‘Du-musst-doch-was-vernünftiges-Essen‘ Diskussion erspart, die sie in letzter Zeit – zu Nils‘ Bedauern – regelmäßig führten. Klar, er wusste selbst, dass er als Profisportler sich vernünftig und vor allem regelmäßig ernähren musste, aber wenn ihm doch teilweise schon beim puren Gedanken an Essen alles hochkam …  
  
Heute war mal wieder ein solcher Tag, an dem alles in ihm rebellierte. Um ihn herum schienen nur noch glückliche Familien zu sein, grade die Jungs aus der Mannschaft prahlten zurzeit gradezu mit ihrem Familienglück, dass Nils am liebsten strahlweise Regenbögen gekotzt hätte.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass er den Jungs ihr Glück nicht gönnte, aber zu sehen was andere hatten und ihm selbst verwehrt blieb war einfach beschissen – zumal Nils ein ausgesprochener Familienmensch war. Seit Weihnachten hatte sich alles verändert, zum Negativen verändert.  
  
Annemarie hatte ihm und Clemens, hatte ihrer Beziehung unter die Arme greifen wollen, und seinen Eltern gesteckt, dass sie sich von Nils getrennt habe – dabei waren sie schon seit Jahren nur beste Freunde gewesen. Nach dem daraus resultierenden Krach war Nils nicht wie geplant an den Feiertagen nach Wernigerode gefahren, hatte sich in Bremen verschanzen wollen, aber Clemens hatte kurzerhand das Fritz’sche Weihnachtsfest samt Familie nach Bremen verlagert und so hatten sie trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt.  
  
Weil er vom Heimweh getrieben war, hatte er sich schließlich am 27.Dezember, wie er im Nachhinein sagen musste leider, von Clemens überreden lassen, und sie waren ohne Vorankündigung noch nach Wernigerode gefahren. Hätten sie es bloß gelassen, dann wäre alles noch halbwegs in Ordnung, seine Eltern hätten eine Zeit über den _Verlust_ ihrer Schwiegertochter gegrummelt und sich letztlich dann doch wieder ein bekommen.  
  
Aber so war es gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen, und die Situation war vollkommen eskaliert. Seine Eltern hatten von seiner Beziehung zu Clemens nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, und auch wenn er zuletzt immer wieder in Erwägung gezogen hatte sich in der Familie zu outen, hatten sie auf der Fahrt entschieden gehabt das Ganze spontan vor Ort zu entscheiden. Zunächst sollte Clemens nur als guter Freund auftreten, mit dem er noch ein paar Tage wegfahren wollte, und wenn es die Atmosphäre zugelassen hätte, hatten sie seinen Eltern reinen Wein einschenken wollen.  
  
Wie hieß es doch noch gleich? Auch der beste Plan überlebt nur selten den ersten Feindkontakt.  
  
Mit einer unbedachten Bemerkung hatte Norma, seine Schwester – der er in einem schwachen Moment von seiner damaligen Affäre mit Clemens erzählt, und die dann zu gut kombiniert hatte – ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen und ihn mit Clemens bei ihren Eltern geoutet.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte zwar direkt so reagiert, wie es sich für eine liebevolle Mutter gehörte, aber sein Vater hatte Nils' größten Alptraum wahr werden lassen. Nach Normas Äußerung war er erbost aufgesprungen, ob das wahr sei, und hatte dann wutentbrannt den Raum verlassen.  
  
Bis zu ihrer Abfahrt am Abend hatten sie ihn nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen, und in den knapp drei Monaten, die seither vergangen waren, hatten sie noch kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen. Dabei war grade sein Vater schon immer seine wichtigste Bezugsperson gewesen, Nils war das, was man gemeinhin als Papakind bezeichnete.  
  
An Neujahr hatten sie auf dem Weg zurück nach Bremen abermals einen Abstecher nach Wernigerode gemacht, aber auch da hatten sie seinen Vater nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Die regelmäßigen Telefonate mit seinen Eltern bzw. seither mit seiner Mutter, waren auch immer seltener und kürzer geworden, und auch wenn seine Mutter ihm regelmäßig versicherte, dass sie ihn beide bedingungslos liebten, hatte Nils auch deutlich gespürt, dass sie auch ihrem Mann nicht in den Rücken fallen wollte.  
  
Mit zwei Worten zusammengefasst, _Alles Beschissen_ , und Nils litt wie ein geprügelter Hund.  
  
Clemens lag seitlich ausgestreckt hinter Nils und hielt ihn, mit den Armen fest umschlungen, an seine Brust gepresst. Als Nils mal wieder geradezu herzerweichend seufzte küsste er ihn sanft hinter das Ohr „Hej mein Schöner … schalt dein hübsches Köpfchen doch mal aus …“  
  
„Ich versuch es ja … aber is halt nicht so einfach …“  
  
„Dann muss ich dich wohl ein wenig ablenken“, mit einem hörbaren Grinsen begann Clemens an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
  
Ein leichtes Schaudern ging durch Nils, und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm. Clemens wusste nur zu gut, welche Knöpfe er bei ihm drücken musste, um ihn zu Wachs in seinen Händen zu machen. Nils selbst ging es mit Clemens‘ Körper natürlich nicht anders.  
  
Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand in der Tatsache, dass er selbst sein Wissen nur anwandte wenn sie alleine waren, während Clemens – dieses Luder – ihn in nahezu jeder möglichen oder unmöglichen Situation auf Touren brachte.  
  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen drehte Nils den Kopf, und mit einem leisen „das könnte funktionieren“ fing er Clemens‘ Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss ein.  
  
Als sich die vertrauten, sanften Hände unter den Bund seiner Hose schoben, grinste Nils in den Kuss und presste sich noch enger gegen Clemens‘ Körper. Er liebte diesen verrückten Kerl, seinen Sonnenschein, einfach über alles in der Welt, und genoss es, Wachs in dessen Händen zu sein.  
  
Mit einem sicherlich ebenso breiten Grinsen – Nils hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen – ließ Clemens eine Hand zielsicher über seinen Hintern direkt in die Spalte wandern, während er mit der anderen Hand sich direkt Nils Schwanz widmete. Nur durch diese wenigen, verhältnismäßig unschuldigen Bewegungen wuchs seine Erregung sprunghaft an.  
  
Es war doch wirklich erstaunlich, selbst als pubertierender Teenager war er nicht so sexbesessen gewesen, wie er es in seiner Beziehung mit Clemens geworden war. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, störte es ihn herzlich wenig, dass er mit 25 noch zum dauernd notgeilen Frettchen mutiert war.  
  
Als Clemens die Pumpbewegungen plötzlich einstellte, öffnete Nils die Augen, wollte empört protestieren, als er plötzlich mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, und parallel mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel zu streichen begann. Nils stöhnte laut in Clemens' Mund, und nur Sekunden später spritzte er in Clemens' Hand und seine Shorts, nur um sich dann schwer atmend aus dem Kuss zu lösen und gegen die muskulöse Brust seines Freundes sinken zu lassen.  
  
Ein in seine Haare gepresster Kuss und ein leises „Lass uns ins Bett umsiedeln“ ließen Nils schließlich aufsehen. „Muss mich doch noch revanchieren …“  
  
„Mein Schöner … _Das_ war nur für Dich … beim nächsten Mal wieder.“  
  
„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“  
  
„Dreimal … aber ich hör es trotzdem immer wieder gerne.“  
  
„Na dann zum viertenmal … Ich liebe Dich, Clemens Fritz.“ Nach einem weiteren – diesmal von Nils ausgehenden – sanften Kuss, gingen sie Hand in Hand ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kuschelten sie sich im Bett aneinander, und Clemens' Ablenkungsmanöver zeigte den gewünschten Erfolg. Ausnahmsweise mal nicht über die familiären Probleme grübelnd schlief Nils innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein, seinen Kopf wie immer in Clemens Halsbeuge vergraben.  
  
***  
  
Während der nächsten Tage fühlte Nils sich, noch stärker als in den letzten Monaten, wie in einem völlig absurden Paralleluniversum gefangen. Clemens, sein Clemens verhielt sich sehr, sehr sonderbar.  
  
Schon in den ersten Wochen nach ihrem Kennenlernen hatte Nils festgestellt, was für ein sagenhaft schlechter Lügner sein Kapitän war. In den fast zwei Jahren, seit sie zum ersten mal im Bett gelandet waren, hatte er Nils niemals angeschwindelt, aber seit jenem Abend auf der Couch hatte Clemens ihn mindestens ein halbes Dutzend mal angelogen.  
  
Clemens sagte nicht die Wahrheit, telefonierte ungewöhnlich oft, und wenn Nils den Raum betrat beendete er die Gespräche jedes mal abrupt und bemühte sich ihn sofort völlig abzulenken.  
  
Der vorläufige Gipfel der Merkwürdigkeiten war am Vortag erreicht worden. Robin hatte ihnen überraschend eineinhalb Tage frei gegeben, damit sie vor dem wichtigen Auswärtsspiel in Freiburg nochmal Kraft tanken und den Kopf freibekommen sollten.  
  
Ein paar Minuten nach Trainingsende hatte Clemens sich mit der knappen Erklärung _noch etwas erledigen zu müssen_ verabschiedet, und es Basti überlassen Nils nach Hause zu fahren. Erst am späten Abend war er wieder aufgetaucht, und auf Nils' Frage wo er gewesen sei, hatte Clemens ihn nur angelächelt. _In Kürze würde sich alles selbst erklären._  
  
Ein oder zwei Tage würde er sich das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Mannes noch ansehen, maximal, und dann würde er wohl mal kräftig auf den Tisch hauen müssen.  
  
Heute hatten sie zunächst ausgeschlafen gehabt, nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück hatte Clemens ihn dann aus der Küche komplementiert. Er wolle ihn heute mal mit einem leckeren Essen verwöhnen.  
  
Nach einer großen Joggingrunde zusammen mit Akimo hatte Nils es sich schließlich mit einem guten Buch auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Akimo hatte sich wie immer über seine Füße gelegt, und schien zu dösen. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte sprang er sofort auf, und lief bellend in den Flur.  
  
Wer war das denn bitte? Annemarie war ein paar Tage bei ihren Eltern und die Jungs aus der Mannschaft würden sich heute wohl eher mit ihren eigenen Partnern bzw. Familien beschäftigen. Neugierig folgte Nils Akimo in den Flur, und nachdem er ihn absitzen lassen hatte, griff er nach der Türklinke als er hinter sich Clemens hörte. „Wunderbar … pünktlich auf die Minute.“  
  
Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck öffnete Nils die Tür. Als er sah wer vor ihm stand, erstarrte er förmlich. „Papa …“


	7. Geisterbeschwörung - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nils wird seit Wochen von seinen persönlichen Dämonen geplagt, also entschließt sich Clemens zu einer Geisterbeschwörung der besonderen Art …

Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck öffnete Nils die Tür. Als er sah wer vor ihm stand, erstarrte er förmlich. „Papa …“

„Hallo mein Sohn …“, vor der Tür standen tatsächlich seine Eltern. Sie waren wirklich hier, hier in Bremen.

Aber Moment, sie waren doch hier in Clemens' Haus, und nicht bei ihm. Woher wussten sie wo Clemens wohnte? Hatte Clemens' merkwürdiges Verhalten womöglich …

„Schön, dass ihr da seid … kommt rein“, trat sein Liebster in dem Moment neben ihn. Hallo?

„Danke … für die Einladung …“, spürbar verunsichert betrat Nils' Vater das Haus und blieb im Flur stehen.

„Schön, dass wir hier sein dürfen“, gab seine Mutter kurz Clemens die Hand, bevor sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu trat. „Hallo mein Junge.“

„Ha … Hallo“, brachte Nils mit Mühe hervor, als er sich auch schon in einer festen Umarmung wiederfand. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Tränen zurückhalten, und dem Drang widerstehen, die Umarmung zu erwidern. Klar freute er sich wahnsinnig, dass seine Familie hier war, aber der Schmerz und die wahnsinnige Enttäuschung der letzten Monate war noch zu gegenwärtig.

„Lasst uns doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen …“, meldete sich schließlich Clemens zu Wort, der neben Akimo stand und dem jungen Berner Sennenhund beruhigend über Kopf und Rücken streichelte.

Nils' Mutter entließ ihn aus der Umarmung, und nachdem sie Akimo ebenfalls kurz über den Kopf gestreichelt hatte, trat sie neben ihren Mann.

Clemens hauchte Nils einen leichten Kuss hinter's Ohr und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Sie sind hier, weil sie dich lieben …“

Nils nickte nur leicht, er war noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt, und folgte dann den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer machten sie es sich auf den beiden Sofas gemütlich. Nils' Eltern auf dem Zweisitzer, er selbst mit Clemens auf dem großen Sofa. Akimo hockte vor ihm, und Nils streichelte ihm immer wieder gedankenverloren über den Kopf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem eine unangenehme Stille herrschte, bis schließlich seine Mutter das Wort ergriff. „Nils … mein Junge … du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, warum wir heute hier sind …“ Oh ja, und wie er sich das fragte.

„Lass mal gut sein Sabine, dass ist wohl meine Aufgabe“, ergriff Nils Vater das Wort, “ … Also, mein Sohn … So wie die letzten Monate geht es definitiv nicht weiter. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Familie zerbricht …“

Anders als sonst klang sein Vater, der sonst immer völlig selbstbewusste Andreas Petersen, völlig verunsichert und schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte.

Noch nie hatte Nils seinen Vater so erlebt. Mit Mühe hielt er seine Stimme im Zaum. „Ach tatsächlich … da hab ich seit Weihnachten nicht viel von gespürt …“

„Mein Schöner … immerhin sind die Beiden heute hier …“, gab Clemens in ruhiger, fast zärtlicher Stimmlage zu bedenken.

„Bitte Nils … Ich würde gerne versuchen, dir zu erklären, warum ich so reagiert habe.“

Nils nickte ergeben, insgeheim wollte er natürlich wissen, was in seinem Vater, seinem großen Vorbild seit Kindertagen, vorging.

„Clemens, was hältst du davon … wenn wir unsere Männer mal alleine lassen … damit die beiden Dickschädel sich in Ruhe unterhalten können“, meldete sich Nils' Mutter zu Wort.

„Gute Idee … du könntest mir in der Küche noch bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zur Hand gehen.“ Clemens drückte Nils einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und erhob sich dann vom Sofa.

Seit wann dutzten sich seine Mutter und Clemens eigentlich? Irgendwie verstand Nils nur noch Bahnhof mit Bratkartoffeln. Kurz bevor die Beiden das Zimmer verließen drehte sich seine Mutter nochmal um. „Akimo … Akimo, komm mit, Junge …“

Aber Akimo schien gar nicht dran zu denken, sein Herrchen jetzt allein zu lassen, und um das deutlich zu machen stieg er neben Nils auf das Sofa, und legte sich mit Kopf und Vorderläufen auf Nils' Schoß. Er spürte offenbar, dass sein Herrchen ihn jetzt brauchte.

Clemens lachte auf. „Das war deutlich … na komm, Sabine.“ Und schon waren er und seine Mutter verschwunden.

Während er mit beiden Händen Akimo kraulte, blickte Nils erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater. „Also … ich höre …“

Sein Vater atmete tief und hörbar durch. „Das ist jetzt nicht leicht für mich …“

Wollte sein Vater jetzt hier wirklich einen auf die Mitleidstour versuchen? „Glaubst du vielleicht, die letzten Monate wären für mich leicht gewesen …“

„Nils … bitte. Ich weiß, dass du verletzt und enttäuscht von mir bist … und du hast jedes Recht dazu“, Oh ja, und wie er das hatte,“ … aber lass mich bitte versuchen meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen … Wenn du es dann noch willst, werde ich danach auch gehen …“

Akimo ruckelte sich noch ein Stück weiter auf Nils' Schoß, und er beschränkte sich darauf seinen Hund weiter zu kraulen.

„Also … das wichtigste vorweg … auch wenn du es mir vermutlich nicht glauben wirst, aber ich habe kein Problem mit Homosexualität … Ich glaube ja auch, dass wir Norma und dich zu weltoffenen und toleranten Menschen erzogen haben …“

Grade deswegen war er ja so von der Reaktion seines Vaters verletzt worden.

„ … Wenn es einen selbst, bzw. die eigenen Kinder betrifft, ist es bei aller Weltoffenheit und Toleranz doch eine andere Hausnummer …“

Nils lachte heiser auf. „Und für mich selbst war es ja das Einfachste auf der Welt …“

„Bitte Nils … das wollte ich damit doch gar nicht sagen … Ich meine … unsere Gesellschaft ist bei allem Gerede von Toleranz doch noch lange nicht soweit, wie sie es behauptet … und ich meine grade in unserem Beruf …“

Ja, und grade deswegen waren sie doch auf die Unterstützung ihrer Familien angewiesen.

„ … Ich meine, deine Mutter und ich wollten schon immer möglichst alles Unheil von euch fernhalten … und dann krieg ich wie aus dem Nichts um die Ohren gehauen, dass du mit einem Mann liiert bist … und grade jetzt, wo du dich im Profifußball durchgesetzt hast …“

„Und genau darum brauche ich, brauchen wir die Unterstützung unserer Familien.“

„Ich weiß …“, seufzte Nils' Vater,“ … und die sollt ihr auch von uns bekommen … Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich, dass ich seit du damals mit Annemarie zusammengekommen bist … und ihr habt immer so glücklich auf uns gewirkt … deine Mutter und ich haben uns danach nicht mehr wirklich mit dem Thema beschäftigt …“ Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer vergrub er kurz das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Also was ich sagen will … war alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal für mich … erst kriegen wir einen Tag vor Weihnachten die Information … von Annemarie und nicht von Dir … dass ihr euch getrennt habt …“

„Das hab ich ihr schon gesagt … dass das suboptimales Timing war“, nuschelte Nils, der sein Gesicht mittlerweile in Akimos Kopffell vergraben hatte.

„Nett umschrieben …“, lachte Andreas kurz auf, “ … und dabei hatten wir uns insgeheim schon drauf gefreut, dass ihr uns vielleicht bald zu Großeltern machen würdet …“

Mit dem minimalen Ansatz eines Lächelns schaute Nils seinen Vater an. „Den Job überlass ich dann doch lieber Norma …“

„Die hat sich schon vielmals dafür bedankt …“, lächelte nun auch sein Vater kurz, “ … Nun ja … erst erfahren wir kurz vor Weihnachten, dass du nicht mehr mit deiner Freundin zusammen bist, dann bleibst du von jetzt auf gleich zum ersten Mal über Weihnachten von zuhause weg … und ein paar Tage später erfahren wir aus dem Nichts, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist … Kurz und knapp. Das war alles ein bisschen zu viel Schock für deinen alten Vater …“

„Das kann ich irgendwo sogar verstehen …“, spürte Nils wie er sichtbar rot im Gesicht wurde. „Und warum hast du dich seither so aufgeführt, als würde ich gar nicht existieren?“

Andreas zuckte deutlich zusammen. Volltreffer und Versenkt.

„Falscher Stolz und der familientypische Dickkopf … Ich war verletzt, weil mein kleiner Junge, der sonst immer mit Allem zuerst zu mir gekommen ist, mir nicht vertraut hat … und ich mehrfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt wurde, und noch nicht mal von dir persönlich. Und du weißt ja, dass es mir noch nie leichtgefallen ist, Fehler zuzugeben … und dann nach diesem Knall … ich war einfach total verbohrt.“

Nils lachte bitter auf. „Also eins kann ich dir sagen … leicht hab ich mir das Ganze auch nicht emacht … Schon vor Jahren hab ich gemerkt, dass mich Jungs irgendwie mehr interessieren … als ich dann Annemarie kennengelernt hab … ich hab es wirklich mit ihr versucht … aber ich konnte es nicht so wie ich gerne wollte …“

„Weiß sie denn Bescheid?“

Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln erzählte Nils weiter. „Annemarie ist ein absoluter Goldschatz … sie wusste es, glaub ich, schon lange vor mir … und hat mir auch dabei geholfen, es mir letztlich selbst einzugestehen … Eine besserer Freundin wie sie kann ich mir gar nicht wünschen … Wenn es nötig ist, tritt sie als meine Freundin auf … und sie unterstützt Clemens und mich wo es nur geht … Sie ist immer für uns da.“

„Und was ist mit ihr, wenn sie sich anderweitig verliebt?“

Nils nickte. „Ja, irgendwann wird es dazu kommen … und sie hat es sich auch mehr als verdient. Und wenn es soweit ist … ich meine, wir sind jetzt schon einige Jahre ein Paar … und wenn wir uns dann trennen … es wird sich ja wohl niemand dran stören, wenn ich nach einer langjährigen Beziehung erstmal 'ne Weile alleine bleibe.“

„Eigentlich nicht, da hast du recht …“, es war deutlich spürbar, dass seinem Vater noch etwas unter den Nägeln brannte, “ … und wie sieht das sonst aus? Wer weiß denn noch über euch bescheid? Jemand in der Mannschaft … Nils, ich hab einfach Angst um dich … um euch … ich will nicht miterleben müssen, wie man euch dafür zerreißt, weil ihr zusammen seid.“

Wie auf Stichwort erhob sich Akimo von seinem Schoß, und so stand Nils spontan ebenfalls auf, und setzte sich dicht neben seinen Vater.

„Papa … Die Mannschaft, und der Trainer wissen bescheid, und sie stehen alle ausnahmslos voll hinter uns, und Clemens hat schon einige Jahre Erfahrung mit dem Leben als schwuler Profi …“, sanft strich er seinem Vater über den Unterarm,“ … und glaub mir bitte, auch wenn wir es sicher nicht beabsichtigen uns zu outen … sollte es dennoch irgendwann dazu kommen, wäre es auch kein Weltuntergang … Solange unsere Freunde und vor allem unsere Familien zu uns stehen, ist alles andere – auch der Fußball – absolut nebensächlich.“

Irrte er sich, oder fing sein Vater grade an zu weinen. „Wir … wir stehen … wir stehen zu euch beiden, mein Junge. Immer. Und. Überall … Egal. Was. Kommt …“

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Nils auch schon in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, die er so lange schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Das war dann auch für Nils zu viel, und wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich seinerseits an seinen Vater. Die nächsten Minuten hielten sie sich schweigend fest, diesmal war es allerdings ein angenehmes Schweigen, und ließen beide ihren Emotionen freien Lauf.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie sich wieder von einander und nachdem sie sich beide jeweils das Gesicht abgewischt hatten, stellte Nils' Vater die alles entscheidende Frage. „Kannst du deinem verbohrten alten Vater nochmal verzeihen?“

Nils lächelte ihn leicht unsicher an. „Natürlich … das heißt wenn du Clemens an meiner Seite akzeptieren kannst?“

„Aber natürlich … sonst wären wir heute ja nicht hier … außerdem wären wir ja schön doof, wenn wir uns so einen Schwiegersohn durch die Lappen gehen lassen würde.“

Nils umarmte seinen Vater einmal mehr strahlend. „Clemens, mein Sonnenschein, ist echt das Beste, was mir passieren konnte …“

„Das glaube ich dir sofort … nicht jeder Mann würde an seinem freien Tag knapp 250 km hin und wieder zurück fahren, nur um dem verbohrten Schwiegervater den Kopf zu waschen …“

Nils löste sich wieder von seinem Vater, und sah in mit handtellergroßen Augen an. „Clemens war gestern bei Euch? Ich fasse es nicht …“

„Ja, dein Freund … der dich über alles in der Welt liebt, dass merkt man mit jedem Wort … stand gestern spät nachmittags bei uns vor der Tür, und hat mir – unterstützt von Mutti und Norma – gehörig den Kopf gewaschen … dass nicht nur ich unter der Situation der letzten Monate leide, dass es dir meinetwegen so schlecht ging … und ob mein Dickschädel es wert sei, dass unsere Familie zerbricht … Und nun ja, er hat völlig recht … ich schäme mich für mein Verhalten. Ich will, dass meine Kinder glücklich sind … und mit Clemens bist du es, also bin ich es auch.“

Fassungslos schüttelte Nils den Kopf. „Dieser verrückte Kerl, ja ich bin glücklich mit ihm …“

„Das ist alles was für mich zählt … Wollen wir mal gucken was die Beiden so machen?“

Mit einem leichten Nicken erhob Nils sich, und nachdem er seinen Vater auf die Beine gezogen hatte gingen sie, gefolgt von Akimo, Richtung Tür.

Plötzlich ging die Tür vor ihm auf, und Clemens stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihm. „Sieht so aus, als wär bei euch wieder alles in Ordnung? Trifft sich gut, das Essen ist nämlich fertig …“

Ohne zu überlegen warf Nils sich seinem Freund an den Hals, und presste ihm die Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf. „Das heißt … wohl ja … gottseidank …“, raunte Clemens ihm in den Mund.

Sein Vater ließ sie alleine, und als Nils sich schließlich von Clemens löste, strahlte er ihn regelrecht an.„Ich liebe dich mein verrückter Sonnenschein …“

„Ich dich auch mein Brockengeist … und jetzt komm, es gibt gefüllten Braten und Klöße, die werden sonst kalt.“

Nils leckte sich über die Lippen. „Na das dürfen wir natürlich nicht riskieren … du kannst dir übrigens schon mal überlegen, was wir heute Abend noch machen wollen … ich gehöre heute ganz dir.“

Lächelnd griff Clemens nach Nils' Hand, und zufrieden gingen sie zu seinen Eltern in die Küche.


	8. Der Weener Kleener (Silberchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Überraschung von Clemens für seinen Freund

Nils konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie überglücklich er war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn und Clemens besucht, und sein Vater war über seinen Schatten gesprungen, hatte den ersten Schritt auf Nils zu gemacht, nachdem sie seit Weihnachten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Clemens sei Dank. Clemens war wirklich das beste, das ihm hatte passieren können! Sein Freund war an ihrem freien Tag nach Wernigerode gefahren und hatte mit den Eltern gesprochen, und tags darauf waren die beiden tatsächlich in Bremen aufgetaucht. Und alles war wieder gut, er war wieder der Sohn seines Vaters. Glücklich, wenn auch etwas geschafft, lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Clemens war noch unterwegs, führte Akimo Gassi - Nils sollte sich nach dem Tag ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, hatte er gemeint.

So schlummerte Nils langsam ein, warm unter der Wolldecke eingepackt, die er so mochte, und die, wie er fand, immer ein wenig nach Clemens roch. Er fühlte sich rundum glücklich und zufrieden, und der Gedanke an seinen Vater tat nicht mehr weh, sondern fühlte sich gut an.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Clemens zurückgekommen war. Von draußen, aus dem Regen. Akimo verzog sich nach diesen Spaziergängen imm gleich in sein Körbchen auf dem Flur, um diese Uhrzeit war der Hund auch schon müde. Nils jedoch wurde recht schnell wieder wacher, als Clemens sich eben ihn hockte und ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste. "Mein armer Schatz - so müde?"

Nils schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ist schon okay. Nur... gemütlich." Er musste ja nicht zugeben, dass er ziemlich fest geschlafen hatte. Noch etwas steif setzte er sich auf und sah Clemens an. Der grinste zufrieden. "Warst lange nicht mehr so entspannt, hm?", fragte er leise.

Nachdenklich schüttelte Nils den Kopf. "Nee. Schon vor Weihnachten nicht. Aber jetzt... jetzt ist echt alles wieder gut."

Clemens lächelte ihn an, so, wie er ihn so oft anlächelte. Genau das Lächeln, in das sich Nils schon vor langer Zeit verliebt hatte. "Schön. Hast es dir verdient."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte sich Nils auf, steckte eine Hand aus und legte sie Clemens in den Nacken um ihn leicht an sich zu ziehen. Er wollte seinen Sonnenschein jetzt küssen, zärtlich, dankbar, ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Zu seiner Freude erwiderte Clemens den Kuss in gleicher Weise, setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Sofa und schmiegt sich an ihn.

Es war so unfassbar schön seinen Freund so ganz ruhig und entspannt zu erleben, so... unbeschwert. Alle Last, aller Kummer mit seinen Eltern, besonders mit seinem Vater, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, und Nils war einfach zufrieden. Das zeigte er auch in dem Kuss und der gemütlichen Umarmung.

"Ich hab noch was", unterbrach Clemens schließlich den zärtlichen Kuss, nicht ohne Bedauern, aber es wurde langsam Zeit... "kommst du mit?"

Nils knurrte leise, es war doch gerade so schön gemütlich, dann richtete er sich doch auf und sah Clemens an. "Und wohin?"

"Ins Bad", grinste Clemens, und schon allein daran sah Nils, dass sein Freund etwas im Schilde führte. Das konnte nur schön werden, das wusste er, schön und befriedigend. Also nickte er kurz und erhob sich - mit Clemens' Hilfe, der ihn gleich an sich zog und zärtlich küsste.

Hände strichen über seinen Körper, und nach und nach wurde er seine Kleidung los. Als er sich ein wenig wehrte, grinste Clemens nur noch einmal sein typisches ich-hab-noch-was-mit-dir-vor-Grinsen, und Nils ließ ihn machen.

Wenig später waren sie beide komplett unbekleidet, und Clemens zog Nils mit der Hand ins Bad. Leise Musk begrüßte sie, und ein angenehmer Duft. Kerzenschein? Clemens hatte es mit Kerzen, das hatte Nils schon einige Male erfahren, aber im Badezimmer hatte er bisher noch keine aufgestellt. Heute dann doch, offenbar.

In der Wanne schwamm jede Menge Schaum, riesige duftende, weiche Berge, die Nils förmlich zu sich riefen. "Na komm", forderte Clemens ihn auf. "Wir machen es uns gemütlich, hm?" So ganz schien das nicht sein Plan zu sein, überlegte Nils, denn er sah schon wieder dieses breite Grinsen in Clemens' Gesicht.

Darum würde Nils sich später kümmern, beschloss er, und streckte einen Fuß in die Badewanne. Angenehm heiß, nicht zu sehr, aber eben auch so, dass man es lange in der Wanne aushalten konnte. Bald war der ganze Fuß unter dem Schaum versteckt im Wasser, und der zweite folgte.

Clemens kramte in einer der Schubladen der kleinen Kommode unter dem Badezimmerfenster, dann zog er etwas heraus. "Ha, da ist er ja..."

"Wer?", fragte Nils neugierig nach, während er sich langsam in das Wasser sinken ließ.

"Der Weener Kleener", grinste Clemens breit und trat auf Nils zu. In der Hand hielt er ein Ding... eine blaue Verpackung, in der ein gelbes Etwas war. Ein kleiner Rettungsring? Ein Plastikdonut? Jedenfalls hatte das Ding etwa den Durchmesser eines Tennisballs, mit Loch in der Mitte. "Was zum Teufel ist ein Weener Kleener?", fragte Nils nach.

Das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn jetzt begann Clemens vorzulesen: "Weener Kleener Soap - One size fits most men. Personal hygiene has never been as stimulating. Large or small or inbetweener, nothing beets a Cleaner Weener." Hier fing er heftig an zu kichern und reichte Nils die Packung. Inzwischen hatte auch Nils begriffen, was der Weener Kleener sollte, und las weiter: "Solves that age old bathing dilemma and adds a "hole" new dimenson of PLEASURE and fun to your shower and bath. Good "clean fun" for couples, too!" Jetzt prustete auch er los, schaffte es aber sich für den nächsten Satz zusammenzureißen. "Just a few quick strokes of the Weener Kleener will clean and sanitize most appendages." Damit konnte er nicht mehr und reichte die Packung zurück an Clemens, der nach einigen Malen durchatmen weiterlesen konnte:" Additional cleansing may be desired but is NOT necessary. Caution: if the Weener Kleener ever becomes stuck, soak area with COLD water."

Mit diesen letzten Worten - und weiterem Gekicher - trat Clemens an die Wanne, entnahm den Weener Kleener der Packung und reichte ihm Nils. "So, und jetzt... clean mal deinen Weener!"

Nils sah das Ding an, das Clemens ihm gerade in die Hand drückte. Gelbe Seife, die in seinen nassen Händen rasch glitschig wurde. Auffordernd nickte Clemens ihm zu. Kurz schluckte Nils, irgendwie hatte er nun doch Hemmungen den Weener Kleener zu benutzen - zumindest so, wie es auf der Packung aufgedruckt war. "Na los", forderte Clemens ihn auf und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. Eine Hand schob er in Nils' Nacken, die andere auf seinen Bauch. Offenbar meinte Clemens es ernst, denn geschickt reizte er Nils' Brustwarzen, dann wanderte die Hand tiefer.

Nur einen Moment lang lag seine Hand in Nils' Schritt, ganz flach drückte sie gegen seinen Schwanz, dann entfernte sie sich wieder. "Ey", protestierte Nils leise, aber vergebens. "Na, du hast da doch was Schönes in der Hand", grinste Clemens und sah zu dem Weener Kleener.

Nils nickte leicht, dann richtet er sich ein wenig auf, kniete sich in die Wanne, damit er mit dem Weener Kleener an seinen Schwanz kam und die Seife sich nicht sofort auflöste. Langsam schob er das Ding über seinen Schwanz. Der war schon durch Clemens' Vorarbeit etwas steif, jetzt, da Nils den Weener Kleener darüber schob, wurde er schnell ganz hart. Das Gefühl war überraschend gut - die Seife glitt über den Schwanz, fest, eng, aber nicht zu eng, und verdammt erregend.

"Hmm, gefällt dir, was?", fragte Clemens leise. Nils nickte nur und bewegte den Weener Kleener etwas schneller. Rutschig, glatt, glitschig, eng... leise stöhnte er auf und bewegte das Ding schneller. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Clemens nun begann sich selbst zu berühren, im selben Tempo wie Nils den Weener Kleener.

"Sieht heiß aus", raunte Clemens und schob sich näher. Seine Hand schob sich in Nils' Nacken und er zog ihn näher, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Nils noch immer den Weener Kleener über seinen Schwanz schob.

Irgendwann, Nils war kurz davor zu kommen, unterbrach Clemens den Kuss und keuchte heiser auf. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, dann fühlte Nils, wie sein Freund ihm an die Schulter spitzte. Das war das bisschen, das er selbst offenbar noch gebraucht hatte, mit einem verhaltenen Schrei kam er ebenfalls und sackte in sich zusammen. Er fühlte, wie Clemens ihm den Weener Kleener abnahm und ihn dann fest in die Arme schloss - offenbar hatte er sich jetzt hinter Nils in die Wanne gesetzt.

"Wow, das sah heiß aus", wisperte Clemens, während er begann, verträumte Muster über Nils' Haut zu malen. "Ich liebe dich."

Nils schloss die Augen und entspannte sich ganz in Clemens' Armen. Warm, geborgen, zärtlich gestreichelt - das Leben konnte nicht besser sein.


	9. Ein besonderes Erkältungsmedikament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemens ist krank, also muss Nils sich um ihn kümmern. Und das tut er auch …

Nachdem er am Vorabend und in der letzten Nacht Anzeichen einer leichten Erkältung aufgewiesen hatte, war Clemens heute – nach telefonischer Rücksprache mit dem Trainer – vom Training weg geblieben. Robin war dran gelegen gewesen, dass er sich auskurieren sollte, um hoffentlich bis zum Nordderby am Wochenende wieder fit zu sein.  
  
Nils hatte sich daraufhin heute nur widerwillig zum Training begeben, hatte sich lieber um ihn kümmern wollen, aber nach dem er ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte artig im Bett zu bleiben, hatte Clemens ihn dann doch aus dem Haus scheuchen können.  
  
Clemens hatte noch eine Weile geschlafen, aber es schließlich nicht mehr im Bett ausgehalten. Ein Bett war nur für zwei Dinge gut, um darin zu schlafen, oder sich von Nils den Verstand wegvögeln zu lassen.   
  
So hatte er sich mit Jogginghose, dickem Wollpulli und von Schwiegermutti selbstgestrickten Socken daran gemacht, ein bisschen liegengebliebene Hausarbeit zu erledigen und für seinen Freund zu kochen.  
  
Grade hatte er im Badezimmer nochmal nach der Waschmaschine gesehen, als die Haustür ins Schloss klappte. Für den Moment war die Wäsche vergessen, und Clemens trat in den Flur. Was er jetzt dringend brauchte war ein Kuss von seinem Freund.  
  
Der anklagende Blick von Nils ließ ihn für einen Moment schuldbewusst zu Boden blicken. „Ja ich weiß … im Bett bleiben … aber du weißt auch, dass Bett nur für zwei Dinge gut ist … zum Schlafen oder zum …“  
  
“… Sex drin haben … Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Nils konnte den ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck nicht länger aufrechterhalten, ein verräterisches Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war deutlich zu erkennen. „Dann hätte ich ja eigentlich noch in Ruhe Duschen können, und hätte mich nicht so beeilen müssen um zu meinem armen, kranken Freund zu kommen … Wie geht’s dir denn?“  
  
„Meine Lieblingsglucke …“, es war schon süß, wie Nils zur Glucke mutierte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. „Wenn ich von meinem heißen, sexy Freund endlich meinen mir zustehenden Begrüßungskuss bekommen würde, würde es mir noch besser gehen …“  
  
Natürlich ließ Nils sich nicht zweimal bitten und zog ihn für einen kurzen und sanften Kuss an sich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, blickte er Clemens fragend an. „Und besser …?“   
  
„Viel besser … du bist das beste Heilmittel für mich“, zwinkerte Clemens ihm zu.  
  
„Immer gerne zu Diensten … dann werde ich schnell was trinken, und dann eben unter die wohlverdiente Dusche springen.  
  
***  
  
Als Clemens das Badezimmer betrat, um nochmal nach der Waschmaschine zu sehen, war die Duschkabine komplett beschlagen, aber Nils hatte das Wasser bereits abgestellt, und war offenbar dabei sich abzutrocknen.   
  
Grade, als er sich vorbeugte, um einen Kontrollblick durch die Maschinentür zu werfen, fühlte er etwas Vertrautes, eindeutig Hartes an seinem Hintern, und zwei starke Arme, die ihn wieder nach oben zogen. An Nils nackte, muskulöse Brust gedrückt konnte er ein leichtes, wohliges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und drehte schließlich den Kopf nach hinten um seinen Liebsten leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während der ihm sanft über die Brust streichelte und mit seinen Brustwarzen spielte.  
  
„Ich sag … sag doch … du bist die beste Medizin … für mich“, schnurrte Clemens regelrecht.  
  
Nils konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. “Weißt du … Mama hat früher immer zu mir gesagt, um 'ne Erkältung effektiv loszuwerden, muss man kräftig schwitzen … soll ich dich zum Schwitzen bringen?“ Sanft biss er Clemens ins Ohrläppchen, das leichte Stöhnen war ihm Antwort genug.  
  
Mit Nils' Hilfe war sein Pulli schnell aus dem Weg geschafft, und Nils begann sich von seinem Hals über die Wirbelsäule tiefer zu küssen. Um sicherzustellen, dass ihm die Beine nicht wegsackten beugte Clemens sich vor und stützte sich auf der rumpelnden Waschmaschine ab.  
  
Kaum war Nils am Bund der Trainingshose angekommen, griff er mit beiden Händen unter den Bund, und mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er sie Clemens samt Shorts in die Kniekehlen gezogen.  
  
Nach einem sanften Biss in beide Pobacken drückte Nils sie ihm auseinander und leckte einmal komplett durch seine Spalte, bevor er mit der Zunge in ihn eindrang. Das war für Clemens zu viel, und mit einem leichten pochen ließ er den Kopf auf die Maschine sinken. Kaum etwas konnte ihn so erregen wie Nils' Zunge, entsprechend knurrte Clemens als er sich zurückzog.  
  
„Keine Sorge, mein Süßer … ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir“, wurde von Nils wieder hochgezogen, und nachdem er sich in seinen Armen gedreht hatte, leidenschaftlich geküsst.   
  
„Na das will ich doch hoffen …“, Clemens' Stimme war mittlerweile richtig   
  
Die Waschmaschine ging in diesem Moment in den Schleudergang über, woraufhin Nils Clemens an den Hüften packte und kurzerhand auf die rumpelnde Maschine setzte. Die beständigen Vibrationen der Maschine ließen ihn abermals aufkeuchen, verstärkten sie seine Lust doch erheblich. Halb sitzend, halb liegend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich.  
  
Nils' Lippen, die sich um seinen Schwanz legten, während er direkt mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang ließen Clemens laut stöhnen. „Nils Petersen … Du bist ein … Woah … bist ein Sadist … Will dich endlich.“  
  
„Na dann … will ich dich nicht länger quälen.“ So hart wie Nils offensichtlich schon war, ohne sich selbst angefasst zu haben, schien ihm die Aufforderung nur recht zu sein.  
  
Kaum hatte er seinen Finger zurückgezogen, spuckte Nils sich kurz auf den Schwanz und drückte sich gegen Clemens' Eingang, während er sich Clemens' Beine auf die Schultern legte.   
  
Als Nils begann sich langsam in ihn zu schieben, stöhnte Clemens laut auf. „Jaaa … Ennndllliiiccchhh …“

  
Die Maschine beschleunigte einmal mehr, worauf hin Nils mit einem Schlag komplett in ihn rutschte. Beide Männer stöhnten zeitgleich auf.  
  
Nils beugte sich zu Clemens und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, und zog ihn an den Hüften ein Stück zu sich, wohl um besser in ihn stoßen zu können.   
  
Nils Bewegungen wurden zunehmend schneller, und wohl durch die Unterstützung der Maschine erwischte er mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata. Oh ja, das war gut … genau so brauchte er es. „Sooo gut …“  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Momenten merkte Clemens, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können.

  
„Komme … ich komme gleich“, presste Clemens hervor, als er sich auch schon zwischen ihren Körpern ergoss. Nur Sekunden später spürte er wie Nils sich heiß und zuckend in ihm ergoss. Im selben Moment stellte die Waschmaschine ihren Schleudergang ein.  
  
Offensichtlich geschafft ließ Nils sich mit dem Oberkörper auf Clemens sinken, und nach einem Moment in, dem er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, küsste er ihn sanft und liebevoll.   
  
Das Zurückziehen von Nils und das damit einhergehende Gefühl der Leere ließ ihn kurz aufmurren. Nils wusste ihn aber effektiv abzulenken, und kaum hatte er ihn wieder auf die Beine gezogen, in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen.  
  
„Na, wie es scheint habe ich dich ja einigermaßen zum Schwitzen gebracht … mich selbst allerdings auch … hätte mir die Dusche eben wohl sparen können.“ Nils trug ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Dann lass uns gemeinsam nochmal duschen, und von meinetwegen können wir es uns dann auch im Bett gemütlich machen …“ Gegen die eine oder andere weitere Nummer hätte er auch nix einzuwenden.  
  
Zum Glück hatte Clemens sich bei der Sanierung des Bads für die große Duschkabine entschieden, sodass sie beide zusammen ausreichend Platz hatten.   
  
Nils stand bereits wieder unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über sich laufen. Scheinbar wollte er ihn provozieren, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt. Halleluja, der Kerl war doch der pure Sex, und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er im Duden ein Photo von Nils als Definition finden würde.  
  
Bei dem scharfen Anblick war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Clemens schon wenige Minuten nach seinem Orgasmus bereits wieder hart war. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen leckte er sich über die Lippen, und trat direkt hinter Nils in die Kabine, unter das warme Wasser.   
  
Nils drehte sich nicht um, als Clemens ihm sanft in den Hals biss, ließ er seinen Kopf jedoch stöhnend in den Nacken fallen. Mit einer Hand begann Clemens seinen Freund vorzubereiten, während er mit der anderen anfing Nils' Schwanz zu bearbeiten.  
  
Meistens übernahm Nils im Bett den aktiven Part, weshalb Clemens sich jetzt trotz der aufgeheitzten Situation die Zeit nahm, um ihn wie immer ausführlich vorzubereiten.   
  
Der Gomez konnte froh sein, dass er sich mittlerweile nach Florenz verpisst hatte, wenn er ihm mal wieder persönlich begegnen würde, würde Clemens vermutlich seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen um dem Schmierlappen nicht jeden einzelnen Knochen zu brechen.   
  
Niemand tat ungestraft seinem Nils weh, und die Gel-Locke hatte damals wohl keine Rücksicht drauf genommen, dass er noch Jungfrau gewesen war. So war es wohl ziemlich schmerzhaft für Nils geworden, und der Affe hatte sich auch danach nicht um ihn gekümmert gehabt. Seit Nils ihm stockend davon erzählt hatte, war Clemens' Hass auf seinen Vorgänger langsam aber stetig angewachsen.  
  
Es hatte Clemens viel Zeit und Einfühlungsvermögen gekostet, aber schließlich hatte er Nils doch ein lustvolles erstes Mal schenken können. Er schlief nur selten mit Nils, und es war auch nach eineinhalb Jahren noch immer etwas Besonderes.  
  
Nils' gerauntes „Nun mach endlich …“ holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Schnell zog er seine Finger zurück, und nachdem er sich einen Klacks Duschgel auf seinem steinharten Schwanz verrieben hatte, brachte er sich in Position.   
  
Während er mit den Armen Nils umschlang, drang er langsam in ihn ein, dabei sanft über Brust und Schwanz seines Freundes streichend.   
  
Diese wahnsinnige Enge die sich um seinen Schwanz schmiegte, hätte schon fast gereicht um Clemens kommen zu lassen, und dennoch musste er sich zwingen immer wieder inne zu halten, um Nils die Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.  
  
Schließlich nickte Nils leicht, “Okayyy ...“.  
  
Clemens nahm langsam Stoßbewegungen auf, und als Nils den Kopf drehte um ihn zu küssen, beschleunigte er sein Tempo. Lange würde das hier nicht dauern, dafür war er zu erregt. Im Takt seiner immer schneller werdenden Stöße wichste er Nils, der ihm immer lauter in den Mund stöhnte.   
  
Sekunden bevor er sich nicht mehr halten konnte, löste Clemens den Kuss und biss Nils abermals in den Hals. Das schien Nils noch gefehlt zu haben, der sich laut stöhnend in seine Hand ergoss. Als sich Nils um ihn nochmal verengte, folgte Clemens ihm über den Abgrund.  
  
Als er wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war, zog er sich aus Nils zurück und zog den noch immer Schweratmenden sofort fest an sich, und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Für einige Minuten blieben sie so unter dem heißen Wasser stehen, bis Nils sich schließlich leicht löste. „Das war mal wieder absolut … WOW.“  
  
„Ja, das war es … was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt ins Schlafzimmer verkrümeln, und du mit deiner Körperwärme weiter dafür sorgst, dass ich bis morgen auch die letzten Erkältungssymptome loswerde …“ Mit einem Zwinkern küsste er Nils kurz und sanft auf den Mund.  
  
„Das klingt nach einer vernünftigen Idee … als pflichtbewusster Freund und als jemand der im Dienst der Mannschaft steht, die ihren Kapitän fit auf dem Platz braucht, werde ich mich dieser verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe natürlich stellen.“ Breit grinsend verließ Nils die Dusche und griff nach zwei großen Duschtüchern, um eines an Clemens weiter zu reichen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich schnell abgetrocknet hatten, griff Clemens nach der Hand seines Freundes, und – weil es in der Wohnung angenehm warm war – liefen sie nackt ins Schlafzimmer.


	10. Blaue und andere Dinge (Silberchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemens wäscht ab... oder so

Warmes Seifenwasser hatte Clemens' Ärmel schon völlig durchnässt, und der Stoff klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut. Er hätte das Hemd ausziehen sollen, mit T-Shirt wäre das nicht passiert, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Und die Arbeit musste gemacht werden.

Er hatte die Sachen schon länger nicht gebraucht, sie hatten in einem offenen Karton in der Nachttischschublade gelegen und waren dabei eingestaubt, jetzt, beim Aufräumen an den Stellen, die die Putzfrau nicht anrührte, war ihm die schwarze lackierte Kiste aufgefallen. Und es wurde echt Zeit sich mal um die Dinge darin zu kümmern.

Warmes Seifenwasser war genau das Richtige die Sachen zu waschen. Auch, wenn er sie immer gleich nach Benutzung abgeputzt oder vor Benutzung eingepackt hatte, waren sie irgendwie klebrig und - wie schon gesagt - staubig.

Ein Schlüssel im Schloss. Verdammt, Nils war schon da. Das hatte Clemens verhindern wollen. Er schämte sich nicht für das, was hier im Waschbecken lag, aber die Menge war schon... erstaunlich. Was sich da in den letzten einsamen Jahren so angesammelt hatte... das war nicht wenig. Und Nils war da wohl nicht so offen wie er - zumindest ihr erster "Versuch" mit dem Weener-Kleener, der ja eigentlich ein Scherzartikel war, war Nils schon unangenehm gewesen. Clemens wollte das eigentlich nicht...

"Clemens? Bist du da?", schallte die Stimme seines Geliebten durch die großzügige Wohnung.

"Bin da, komme gleich", rief Clemens zurück, dann hörte er Schritte näherkommen. Mist, Nils kam doch ins Bad, und...

"Clemens, was machst.. oh..." - Nils' Reaktion war so wie befürchtet. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wurde knallrot.

"Nils - Schatz? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Clemens als würde er dreckige Socken waschen.

Wortlos nickte Nils, traute sich aber nicht näher. Clemens beobachtete ihn. Nils' Schüchternheit war nachvollziehbar - vermutilch besaß er nur wenige Dinge wie die, die hier im Waschbecken dümpelten.

"Komm mal her", bat Clemens ihn leise und hielt ihm eine schaumige Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff Nils sie und ließ sich ins Bad und ans Waschbecken ziehen. "Sind sie nicht schön?", fragte Clemens mit einem Grinsen und griff in das Wasser. "Ich mag ja den hier - nicht zu dick, nicht zu dünn, und das Blau ist toll."

Nils nickte schüchtern. So einen besaß er auch, jedenfalls ungefähr, aber es war nichts, worüber er redete. Und er hatte sich schon gar nicht vorgestellt so etwas mit seinem Freund zu besprechen.

Eben dieser Freund beugte sich jetzt vor und küsste ihn leicht, dann drückte er ihm das blaue Ding in die Hand. "Was meinst du? Wollen wir mal bisschen... spielen?"

Nils lief noch tomatiger an, nickte dann aber leicht. Mit einem Lächeln nickte Clemens und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. "Ich mach hier schnell weiter und komm dann gleich, ja?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Nils das Badezimmer, das blaue Ding hielt er noch immer in der Hand. Etwas unsicher drehte er es in seiner Hand. Es war ihm unangenehm, nicht das Ding selbst, sondern der Gedanke daran, dass Clemens mit ihm...

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte das blaue Ding an. Lang, schlank, glatt und einfach... elegant. Wenn man es einfach mal ganz... naiv betrachtete. Sicher auch lustvoll. Dennoch hatte er Hemmungen sich vorzustellen, das Ding mit Clemens zusammen zu benutzen.

"Hey", sprach ihn eben dieser Clemens auf einmal an, Nils war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er ihn gar nicht kommen gehört hatte. Eine warme Hand legte sich um seine, die das blaue Ding in der Hand hielt. "Und?", fragte Clemens leise, "Lust, ihn auszuprobieren?"

Ganz verschämt nickte Nils - und wurde dafür von Clemens zärtlich geküsst. "Muss dir nicht peinlich sein - du hast doch auch einen zu Hause." Überrascht sah Nils ihn an, woher wusste...? "Hab neulich die Kondome aufgefüllt, da hab ich ihn entdeckt. Auch ein sehr schöner. Den würd ich dann auch gern mal benutzen. Wenn... wenn es dir recht ist."

Noch ein leichtes Nicken von Nils, dann schob sich Clemens dichter an ihn und küsste ihn - zunächst ganz leicht, dann intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Dann löste er sich von ihm und schob ihn weiter aufs Bett. "Entspann dich", bat Clemens leise und hockte sich neben ihn. Er leg einige Dinge auf das Bett, oben, wo Nils sie nicht gleich sehen konnte - er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Clemens nicht mit leeren Händen ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war.

"Ausziehen?", fragte Clemens ihn, und Nils nickte leicht. Langsam fand er zumindest einen Teil seiner üblichen Sicherheit wieder. Er würde sich doch hier vor Clemens nicht schämen, nur weil er so etwas besaß - und Clemens ebenfalls. Und sie es jetzt gleich... bei dem Gedanken errötete er erneut.

Darauf ging Clemens zum Glück nicht ein, er küsste Nils nur noch einmal und begann ihn zu streicheln. Nach und nach wurden sie beide ihre Kleidung los, so, wie es oft war. Gemütlich, liebevoll - wie ihre ganze Beziehung.

Schließlich lagen sie beide nackt da, und Clemens strich mit den Händen über Nils Körper. Als der sich aufrichtete um Clemens nun seinerseits zu liebkosen, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Heute bist du dran", wisperte er und küsste jede Widerrede einfach weg.

Irgendwann war Nils - wie schon so oft - wie wachs unter Clemens' Händen, sein Freund war einfach wundervoll und kannte ihn genau, wusste genau, wo er wann was machen musste um Nils höher und höher zu treiben. Er küsste seinen Bauch, seine Leisten, streichelte seine Seiten, seine Oberschenkel, rollte leicht seine Eier und stupste dann mit einem Finger gegen das runzlige Loch zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Leise keuchte Nils auf und schloss die Augen. Was Clemens hier wieder mal mit ihm anstellte war einfach phantastisch! Lippen und Finger über seinem ganzen Körper!

Dann war etwas kühles, glitschiges an seinem Hintern, zwischen seinen Pobacken. Nicht Clemens' Finger, sondern gleich etwas kühles, festeres. Einer der Dildos, vermutlich, aber nicht so dick wie der Blaue.

Er keuchte leise, als Clemens das Ding langsam in ihn schob und ihn in ihm bewegte. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, was sein Freund da mit ihm anstellte.

Clemens bewegte den Dildo sehr geschickt in ihm, schenkte ihm tolle Gefühle, erregte ihn immer mehr und mehr.

Dann auf einmal war der Dildo weg, und Nils stöhnt frustriert auf. Er hasste es so leer zu sein! Glücklicherweise hatte Clemens schnell ein Einsehen, und der nächste Dildo drückte gegen ihn. Nils bemühte sich zu entspannen, das Ding war deutlich größer als der erste, aber als er einmal in ihm war, fühlte er sich... phantastisch an!

Dann passierte es - der Dildo... fing an zu brummen. Zu vibrieren. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er selbst vibrieren, als würde sein Arsch und sein Schwanz selbst der Dildo sein!

"Clemens", keuchte Nils heiser. Er fühlte, wie der Dildo - der Vibrator - weiter in ihn eindrang, tiefer, und ihn tiefer und intensiver von innen massierte.

"Wie geil, wie geil ist das denn?", fragte er heiser und sah Clemens groß an. Clemens grinste nur. Er bewegte den Dildo weiter, schob ihn tiefer, zog ihn wieder raus, dann wieder tiefer, so geil, so geil, so geil!

Er war so kurz davor zu kommen, als der Vibrator auf einmal still stand. Nils keuchte auf, bewegte sich auf dem Dildo, bis Clemens das Gerät ganz entfernte. "So nicht", raunte er und wartete einen Moment, bis Nils sich wieder abgekühlt hatte. Dann setzte er wieder an, den selben Dildo, Vibrator, und schob ihn in Nils.

Dann spürte Nils etwas an seinem Schwanz, nur kurz - ein Kondom? Mühlsam fokussierte er seinen Blick, und ja, ein Kondom. Und kühles, kühlendes Gleitgel, das irgendwie wirklich gut tat.

Clemens richtete sich auf, rutschte näher und über ihn, dann ließ er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf ihn sinken. Nils keuchte langgezogen auf - dann vibrierte es wieder in seinem Arsch. "Clemens", keuchte er heiser auf, das würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Sein Freund nickte nur, offenbar war er ebenfalls hochherregt. Womöglich übertrugen sich die kräftigen Vibrationen auch auf ihn? Nur ein, zwei mal hob und senkte sich Clemens auf ihm, dann stöhnte er und kam - gleichzeitig mit Nils.

So heftig war Nils lange nicht mehr gekommen, ihm war tatsächlich schwarz vor Augen geworden! Er merkte nur nebenbei wie sich Clemens von ihm löste und sich dann an ihn schmiegte. Zärtliche Küsse wurden über sein Gesicht verteilt, bis Nils den Kopf ein wenig drehte um die Küsse zu erwidern.

Schließlich löste sich Clemens wieder von ihm und sah ihn an. "Siehst du - alles kein Grund rot zu werden."

Mit immer heißer und roter werdendem Gesicht nickte Nils ihn vorsichtig an. "Nee, ist es nicht", stimmte er zu - und freute sich schon darauf, auch die anderen Sachen aus Clemens' Sammlung auszuprobieren.


	11. Der Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnengeist in fernen Ländern

Seit knapp einer Woche waren sie mittlerweile in China, hatten zwei Testspiele gegen hiesige Erstligisten absolviert, und hochinteressante Einblicke in diese faszinierende Kultur gewonnen. Selten hatte Nils so viele Photos geknipst wie in diesen Tagen.   
  
Glücklicherweise hatte er sein IPhone schon vor einigen Monaten mit der Cloud von Dropbox verknüpft, sodass seine Bilder automatisch auch dort gespeichert wurden. Jeden Abend hatte er bisher die Speicherkarte des IPhone geleert.   
  
So ziemlich die ganze Mannschaft zog ihn mittlerweile dafür – liebevoll – auf, dass er abseits des Rasens das Handy kaum noch aus der Hand legen konnte, allen voran sein geliebter Freund.   
  
Clemens, sein Sonnenschein hatte er aber mit ein paar _privaten_ Shootings relativ schnell von seinem neuen Hobby überzeugt. Clemens, nackt und in lasziver Pose war dabei definitiv zu seinem Lieblingsmotiv geworden, und auch der hatte offenbar gefallen daran gefunden für Nils zu posieren.   
  
Wenn sie wieder zuhause sein würden, und ein paar Tage frei hatten, wollten sie an verschiedenen Locations weitere Sessions einlegen. In einem spontanen Anfall von Courage hatte er Clemens sogar vorgeschlagen, dass sie ja auch mal einen kleinen Porno für den Privatgebrauch drehen konnten, was der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bejaht hatte.   
  
Mittlerweile war Nils seine eigene Courage zwar nicht mehr ganz geheuer, aber für seinen Sonnenschein – den er so sehr liebte - und dieses wunderschöne, strahlende Lächeln würde er so ziemlich alles machen. Da Sex mit Clemens sowieso der sprichwörtliche Himmel auf Erden war, würde es wohl nicht viel brauchen, um die Anwesenheit einer Kamera effektiv auszublenden.  
  
Zum Abschluss der Reise hatten Thomas und Robin der Mannschaft noch eine Dosis Kultur verordnet, und so waren sie in die weltberühmte _Verbotene Stadt_ im Zentrum Pekings gefahren.   
  
Zunächst hatten sie von einem ortsansässigen Deutschen eine Fremdenführung bekommen, und nun streifte die Mannschaft in kleinen Gruppen durch die Stadt. Nils und Clemens waren _natürlich_ zusammen unterwegs, und wie so oft hatten sich Felix und Basti ihnen angeschlossen.  
  
Während Nils unbeirrt knipste, was der Akku seines IPhones hergab, Clemens kaum von seiner Seite wich, waren Felix und Basti in erster Linie damit beschäftigt sich über das Wetter zu beschweren. Schon seit ihrer Ankunft hatten sie Alle mit dem – für Europäer völlig ungewohnten - drückend schwülwarmen Wetter zu kämpfen.   
  
Bevor sie das Hotel verlassen hatten, hatte man jedem von ihnen kleine Fächer in den Deutschlandfahnen gegeben, die aber auch nur bedingt Erleichterung verschafften. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie nur Shorts und Polohemden trugen, sorgte nicht für Abkühlung.  
  
„Hey du Brockengeist …“, tönte Bastis Stimme von irgendwo in Nils' Rücken, “… wenn du dich hier weiter festknipst, verpassen wir noch den Bus zum Flughafen …“  
  
„Komme ja schon … immer diese Hektik.“ Nils warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, sie hatten noch knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis sie am Haupteingang sein sollten. Vermutlich würden sie bis dahin knapp zwanzig Minuten laufen müssen, also „noch genug Zeit.“  
  
Beim Anblick von Clemens stockte Nils der Atem.   
  
Scheiße, sein Sonnenschein war doch wirklich ein Sadist.  
  
Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich das Polohemd bis über die festen, kleinen Brustwarzen geschoben, und damit den Blick auf den überaus ansehnlichen Waschbrettbauch freigegeben.  
  
Wie in aller Welt sollte er so diesen Ausflug überstehen, ohne über Clemens herzufallen? Sein Sonnenschein wusste doch genau, wie er auf den Anblick seines Körpers reagierte. Und tatsächlich spürte Nils wie er, wiedermal schlagartig steinhart wurde. Na ganz toll.  
  
Nils ging die paar Schritte auf Clemens zu, und raunte ihm ins Ohr. „Clemens Fritz, du bist ein Arsch … du weißt ganz genau, was du mit so einem Anblick bei mir auslöst.“  
  
Clemens wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Klar … vielleicht hab ich es ja drauf angelegt.“  
  
Von der Seite trat Basti auf sie zu, Felix folgte ihm ein paar Schritte dahinter. Basti ließ seinen Blick einmal über Nils' Körper gleiten, und grinste dann vielsagend Clemens an. „Clem … du darfst dich geschmeichelt fühlen … Irgendwo hab ich mal gelesen _Das ehrlichste Kompliment was Mann bekommen kann, ist eine Erektion._   
  
Während Clemens laut auflachte, lief Nils dunkelrot an, und streckte Basti sehr erwachsen die Zunge raus. „Du bist blöd Seppl …“  
  
„Na kommt … genug geturtelt … der Bus wartet auf uns“, meldete sich ein grinsender Felix zu Wort.  
  
Basti nickte und drehte sich zu Felix, und so steuerten sie auf den Ausgang zu. Clemens hatte Nils einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, und streichelte dabei immer wieder federleicht über die empfindliche Haut in seinem Nacken. Scheiße, wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde er – mal wieder – kommen, ohne sich selbst angefasst zu haben. „Mach so weiter … und mir kommt's gleich“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Clemens ihn hören konnte.  
  
Clemens blieb stehen und strahlte ihn mit seinem umwerfendsten Lächeln an. „Na, das wäre aber eine ziemliche Verschwendung … komm mal mit.“  
  
Ehe Nils sich versah, hatte Clemens ihn nach der Seite, in eine kleine Nische, zwischen zwei Gebäuden geschoben. „Was hast du vor?“  
  
Ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten drückte Clemens ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand, die den Blick von außen zum Teil verdeckte, und presste ihm stürmisch die Lippen auf.  
  
Gott ja, sein Liebster wusste haargenau was er brauchte. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Nils den Kuss und begann sich dabei an ihm zu reiben. So würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, aber das war auch gut so.   
  
Kurz bevor er jedoch so weit war, löste Clemens sich von ihm, und noch bevor Nils sich beschweren oder fragen konnte was los war, hatte er sich die Shorts samt Pants in die Knie gezogen.  
  
„Das … das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein“, keuchte Nils bei dem Anblick, “… es kann jeden Moment jemand kommen und uns erwischen.“  
  
„Dann solltest du dich wohl besser beeilen“, drehte Clemens sich zur Wand und beugte sich vor, um sich abzustützen und Nils seinen Hintern bestmöglich anzubieten.  
  
Aus und vorbei. Schlagartig schaltete sein Gehirn auf Standby, und mit einem deutlichen Stöhnen trat Nils direkt hinter seinen Freund. Seine Shorts zog er nur so weit runter, dass er seinen Schwanz befreien konnte, der ihm auch sofort freudig entgegen kam.   
  
Fahrig begann er Clemens kurz mit zwei Fingern vorzubereiten, der aber durch ihr tägliches, persönliches Training so geübt war, dass Nils sich dabei auf ein Minimum beschränken konnte.   
  
Kurz spuckte er sich auf den Schwanz, und brachte sich an Clemens' Loch in Position. Mit den Händen griff er seine Hüften und begann sich langsam aber in einem Zug in seinen Freund zu schieben. Ja, auch nach zwei Jahren und äußerst regelmäßigem Sex fühlte er sich jedesmal wieder – wenn er mit Clemens schlief – als würde er _nach Hause kommen_.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis Clemens nickte. „Nun mach endlich …“, und richtete sich dabei auf, dass er schließlich mit dem Rücken an Nils' Brust lehnte.   
  
Nils begann sich gleichmäßig zu bewegen, und baute dabei schnell Tempo auf. Clemens stöhnte mit jedem Stoß, und Nils tastete mit einer Hand nach seiner Brustwarze und begann sie leicht zu zwirbeln, während er mit der anderen Hand zwischen zwischen die Beine seines Freundes griff.   
  
Ein, zweimal strich er mit der Hand fest über den ebenfalls bereits steinharten Schwanz, als er merkte, dass sich in ihm selbst alles zusammenzog. Nils erhöhte abermals sein Stoßtempo, und im gleichen Tempo die Bewegungen an Clemens' Schwanz.   
  
„Jaaa gleich …“, stöhnte Clemens.   
  
Nils biss Clemens in den Nacken und stürzte sie damit beide über die Klippe. Im selben Moment in dem Clemens ihm heiß über die Hand spritzte, ergoss er sich selbst tief in ihm. Schwer atmend drückte er sie gegen die Wand, dabei noch einen Moment in Clemens verweilend.  
  
Als sie beide wieder halbwegs Luft bekamen löste sich Nils aus Clemens, “ … Scheiße war das geil“, und zog sich schnell die Hosen wieder hoch.   
  
Clemens zog sich ebenfalls wieder an, und trat auf Nils zu. “Du warst wie immer sehr gut … und sollten wir es bis zuhause nicht aushalten, können wir ja auch noch die Flugzeugtoiletten auf ihre Belastbarkeit testen.“  
  
Nils schlang seine Arme um Clemens und begann ihn einmal mehr leidenschaftlich zu küssen, als sich hinter ihm jemand laut hörbar räusperte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren sie auseinander und mit dunkelroten Köpfen drehten sie sich um. „Fe … Felix“  
  
Felix stand, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, und mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor ihnen. „Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, können wir ja zum Ausgang gehen. Unser Bus fährt in einer Viertelstunde.“  
  
Sowohl Nils, als auch Clemens nickten nur leicht und folgten dann Felix, und Basti der vor dem Zugang gewartet hatte in Richtung Ausgang. Wie lange Felix wohl schon dort gestanden hatte? Scheiße war das peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite, wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, Sex in der weltberühmten _Verbotenen Stadt_ gehabt zu haben.


	12. Krisenbewältigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Krise bei Werder geht auch am Hause Sonnengeist nicht spurlos vorbei ...

# Krisenbewältigung

Nils schnürte seine Laufschuhe und zog die Hundeleine vom Haken an der Garderobe. Wie auf Kommando kam Akimo schwanzwedelnd angelaufen. „Ja mein Junge, lass uns noch 'ne Runde drehen …“

  
Wie zur Bestätigung bellte Akimo kurz, weshalb er ihm über den Kopf streichelte.  
  
Nachdem er die Hundeleine – wie immer – über die Schulter und um den Hals gehängt, und den Schlüssel eingesteckt hatte, öffnete er die Haustür und folgte seinem Hund nach draußen.  
  
Normalerweise hätte Nils jetzt noch ein _Ich geh mit Akimo noch eine Runde laufen_ in die Wohnung gerufen, damit sein Sonnenschein bescheid wusste. Aber was war momentan noch normal? In den letzten Wochen irgendwie gar nichts mehr.  
  
Mit einem leichten Grummeln registrierte er, dass es in den letzten Minuten angefangen hatte zu regnen, aber das war egal. Zum einen passte es zu seiner Stimmung, und zum anderen musste er sich abreagieren, bevor er sich noch zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen würde.  
  
Also ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass er nach den beiden Trainingseinheiten von heute eigentlich schon fix und fertig war, und Akimo – der sich bereits wolllüstig in einer schlammigen Pfütze wälzte – würde er nachher einfach kurz in die Badewanne stecken. Mochte die alte Wasserratte eh …  
  
Zum Glück hatte er sich eben für einen Hoodie entschieden, und so zog er sich schnell die Kaputze über den Kopf und trabte dann – Akimo an seiner Seite – in Richtung des nahegelegenen Stadtpark. Heute Abend war ihre große Runde fällig. Anders würde er den Kopf wohl nicht frei bekommen.  
  
Und trotzdem waren seine Gedanken sofort wieder bei Clemens, seinem Sonnenschein, der sich in den letzten Wochen so verändert hatte.  
  
Schon seit sie sich, kurz nach seinem Wechsel damals angefreundet hatten, war Clemens schnell immer mehr zu seinem persönlichen Anker im Sturm, zu seinem Ruhepol geworden – ganz besonders seit sie voriges Jahr dann richtig zusammengekommen waren.  
  
Clemens war immer für ihn da, grade auch in den letzten Monaten, wo immer mehr Kritik an ihm, Nils, aufgekommen war, weil es auf dem Platz einfach nicht mehr rund lief. Sogar als Fehleinkauf hatte man ihn zwischenzeitlich bereits abgestempelt.  
  
Ohne Clemens, der ihn immer wieder aufgebaut hatte, wüsste er nicht, ob er nicht unter diesem Druck bereits zusammengebrochen wäre. Auch die Krise mit seinen Eltern hätte er ohne seinen, über alles geliebten Freund wohl nicht überstanden.  
  
Und jetzt, wo er mal für seinen Freund da sein sollte, und wollte, ließ ihn dieser sture Esel ums Verrecken nicht an sich ran.  
  
Klar, die Situation in der Liga ging auch an ihm, Nils, selbst – wie an allen anderen Jungs aus der Mannschaft – nicht spurlos vorbei, Tabellenschlußlicht, bisher ohne Sieg, und als Schießbude der Liga abgestempelt, war gelinde gesagt unschön. Aber Clemens, als Abwehrspieler und Kapitän nahm sich das natürlich noch stärker zu Herzen.  
  
Nach acht Jahren, mit allen Höhen und Tiefen, und als dienstältester Spieler, identifizierte Clemens sich völlig mit dem Verein – ein paar von den Jungs unkten immer, dass sein Blut vermutlich längst grünweiß war – und als Kapitän sah er sich selbst in der Pflicht, Ruhe und Zuversicht auf die Mannschaft auszustrahlen, und sie auch nach außen hin zu verteidigen. Was ihm aber zur Zeit einfach nicht gelingen wollte, nichts davon.  
  
Zuhause hatten sie immer gemeinsam, halbwegs abschalten und Kraft tanken können. Aber seit in den letzten Tagen im direkten Umfeld der Mannschaft auch noch Kritik an Clemens aufgekommen war, zog der sich auch von Nils immer mehr zurück, verkroch sich stundenlang im Arbeitszimmer und ließ Nils nicht mehr an sich ran.  
  
Was Nils nicht nur frustrierte, sondern langsam aber sicher auch immer mehr verunsicherte.  
  
Im vergangenen Jahr hatten sie kaum die Finger voneinander lassen können, es war kein Tag vergangen an dem sie nicht _mindestens einmal_ miteinander geschlafen hatten, und seit ein paar Tagen hatte Clemens ihn überhaupt nicht mehr angefasst.  
  
Kein Kuss, nichts von den kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die sie sonst bei allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheiten ausgetauscht hatten, von Sex ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Als Nils sich am Vorabend, wie immer zum schlafen an seinen Liebsten kuscheln wollte, war der sogar von ihm weggerutscht, was er noch nie gemacht hatte. Nachdem sich der Schock über diese offensichtliche Zurückweisung halbwegs gelegt hatte, hatte Nils lautlos weinend im Bett gelegen, an Schlaf war bis zum frühen Morgen dann nicht mehr zu denken gewesen.  
  
Heute hatte Clemens, wenn es hochkam drei Worte mit ihm gesprochen, wobei es wohl auch eher Grunzlaute als Worte waren. Erstaunlicherweise waren sie immerhin zusammen zum Training gefahren.  
  
Nur Minuten nachdem sie am frühen Abend nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte er sich dann – wie so oft – direkt wieder ins Arbeitszimmer verzogen, und die Steroanlage voll aufgedreht. Mittlerweile kannte Nils Clemens' AC/DC Alben, unfreiwillig in und auswendig.  
  
Als fürsorglicher Partner hatte Nils sich dann, wie so oft in die Küche gestellt, und hatte – obwohl er selbst kaum Appetit gehabt hatte – für sie gekocht. Nudeln mit seiner speziellen Gemüsesoße, die Clemens so unheimlich gerne mochte. Aber der werte Herr hatte es noch nichtmal für nötig gehalten, zum Essen zu erscheinen, was Nils dann auch noch den letzten Rest seines Appetit gründlich verdorben hatte.  
  
So hatte er sich dann spontan in seine Laufsachen geschmissen, und mit Akimo das Haus verlassen …  
  
Petrus hatte kein Einsehen mit Nils gehabt, und so kam er nach knapp zwei Stunden, nass bis aus die Knochen, völlig erschöpft und mit einem total verdreckten Hund an seiner Seite nach Hause.  
  
„Na komm du Dreckspatz … Stecken wir dich in die Wanne …“ Gemeinsam mit Akimo ging er direkt ins Bad, wo der freudig direkt in die Badewanne sprang. Nachdem Nils sich bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen hatte, schnappte er sich den Brauskopf über der Wanne, und in den nächsten Minuten duschte er den jungen Berner Sennenhund mit lauwarmem Wasser gründlich ab, was der – wie immer – brav über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Grade als Nils damit beschäftigt war Akimo gründlich abzutrocknen betrat plötzlich Clemens das Bad. „Oh, ihr wart draußen?“ Wow, es konnte tatsächlich sprechen. Mühsam schluckte Nils die Enttäuschung darüber runter, dass Clemens in zwei Stunden noch nichtmal seine Abwesenheit bemerkte hatte, und verkniff sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar. „Unser Kleiner braucht schließlich auch seine Bewegung …“  
  
Außer einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken ging Clemens gar nicht weiter auf ihn ein, er erleichterte kurz seine Blase und verschwand dann wortlos wieder, einen sprachlosen Nils zurück lassend.  
  
Warum in aller Welt tat er sich das eigentlich an? Ignorieren lassen musste er sich bei aller Liebe nicht, vielleicht sollte er rüber in seine eigentliche Wohnung fahren. Annemarie würde sich wenigstens freuen, ihn zu sehen. Und ob er nun hier alleine einschlafen musste, oder in seiner Wohnung war auch Jacke wie Hose.  
  
Schnell scheuchte er Akimo aus dem Bad, und stellte sich für ein paar Minuten unter die heiße Dusche, bis er wieder halbwegs normale Temperatur angenommen hatte. Eine Erkältung war schließlich das letzte was er jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte, wenn er nicht bald seinen Stammplatz auf der Tribüne haben wollte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte Nils sich bequeme, warme Sachen angezogen, und zog spontan seine große Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervor. Vielleicht würde der sture Esel, der sich sein Freund schimpfte, ja irgendwann wieder zur Vernunft kommen – wenn er sein Fehlen denn überhaupt bemerkte.  
  
Solange würde er, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fallen würde, Clemens in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Grade als er einen ersten Stapel Tshirts aus dem Schrank nahm, betrat auf einmal Clemens das Schlafzimmer, und erstarrte augenblicklich. „Was is denn hier los?“ So aschfahl wie sein Liebster schlagartig wurde, war die Frage aber wohl rein rhetorisch.  
  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Da du ja offenbar keinen Wert mehr auf meine Anwesenheit legst, werde ich die nächsten Tage bei Annemarie bleiben …“, erklärte Nils in einem bemüht ruhigen Tonfall.  
  
„NEIN … Bitte … Bitte nicht“, war Clemens' Stimme plötzlich erschreckend leise und brüchig, “… ich … ich brauch dich doch …“  
  
„Ach ja?“ Nils platzte schlagartig der Kragen. „Davon hab ich in den letzten Tagen aber nicht das Geringste gemerkt … Seit Tagen verkriechst du dich, sprichst kaum ein Wort mit mir … ich hab seit drei verdammten Tagen keinen Kuss mehr von dir bekommen, von Sex ganz zu schweigen … und die Krönung war dann gestern abend, als du dich im Bett aus meiner Umarmung gewunden hast … Hast du eigentlich eine verdammte Ahnung, wie beschissen weh das getan hat?“  
  
Mit deutlich feuchten Augen kam Clemens auf ihn zu, und als er direkt vor ihm stand umfasste er sanft Nils' Hände mit seinen. „Mein Schöner … diese ganze Scheiße der letzten Wochen macht mich einfach fertig …“  
  
„Meinst Du an mir geht das spurlos vorbei?“  
  
Clemens seufzte, “Nein, natürlich nicht … aber ich kann dich doch nicht auch noch mit meinen Problemen belasten … Ich hab schließlich deinen Eltern geschworen, dass ich immer so gut wie möglich alles Unheil von dir fernhalten werde …“  
  
Ein leiser Seufzer entwich Nils. „Clemens Fritz … Du bist so ein sturer, dickköpfiger Esel. Die Welt liegt nicht alleine auf deinen Schultern … Wir sind ein Paar, und gemeinsam können wir alles schaffen … Du bist so oft für mich da, um mich aufzufangen … lass mir also bitte auch die Möglichkeit das Selbe für dich zu tun … _Ich liebe Dich_ schließlich.“  
  
„Ich liebe dich doch auch, so sehr … mehr als mein Leben … Kannst du deinem Esel von Freund nochmal verzeihen?“ Wie so oft setzte Clemens seinen besten, treudoofen Blick auf – den er sich bei Akimo abgeguckt hatte – und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Herr im Himmel, wie er diesen Kerl doch liebte. Wobei lieben es noch nichtmal ansatzweise traf, er vergötterte Clemens, und wirklich böse sein konnte er ihm sowieso nicht. „Natürlich … das heißt, wenn mein Freund, der Esel mich verdammt nochmal bitte endlich wieder küsst … Ich hab nämlich schon ganz schlimme Entzugserscheinungen …“  
  
Das ließ sich Clemens nicht zweimal sagen, und im nächsten Moment hatte er Nils die Arme um den Hals geschlungen, und ihm sanft die Lippen zu einem dieser wahnsinnig tollen, liebevollen Küsse aufgepresst, nach denen sie beide so schnell süchtig geworden waren.  
  
Erst das unverkennbare, blecherne Scheppern aus der Küche nebenan ließ Nils den Kuss wieder lösen. Offenbar schob Akimo seinen leeren Napf über den Küchenboden um sie auf den Mißstand bei seinem Futter aufmerksam zu machen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich unserem Kleinen schnell noch was zu futtern hinstelle, und die Lichter ausmache … während du schonmal diese völlig überflüssigen Klamotten los wirst …“  
  
„Das is eine verdammt gute Idee … wir haben schließlich Nachholbedarf …“, hatte Clemens mittlerweile ein relativ eindeutiges Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
  
Im Laufschritt eilte Nils aus dem Schlafzimmer, als er knapp drei Minuten später zurück kam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Von dem Anblick eines nackten Clemens, der sich wollüstig auf dem Bett räkelte, würde er wohl niemals auch nur ansatzweise genug bekommen können. Für einen Moment saugte Nils diesen Anblick so gut wie möglich in sich auf, bevor er sich die Klamotten förmlich vom Körper riss.  
  
Voller Vorfreude leckte Nils sich über die Lippen, während er ebenfalls auf das Bett stieg, zu seinem geliebten Sonnenschein – der ihn so voller Vorfreude anlächelte. „Komm her mein Schöner, und lass mich vergessen …“ Wer konnte so einem Angebot bitte widerstehen, er jedenfalls nicht.  
  
Der Länge nach legte Nils sich auf Clemens, und während der seine Arme eng um Nils' Rücken schlang, schob er ihm seine um den Hals – und begann ihn einmal mehr voller Leidenschaft zu küssen.  
  
Clemens' Schwanz drückte so wunderbar hart gegen Nils' Bauchdecke, während seiner gegen den Oberschenkel seines Liebsten presste. Als er sich leicht auf Clemens zu bewegen begann stöhnte der laut auf. „Sooo guuut …“  
  
Wenn sie so weiter machen würden, wäre das hier schneller vorbei als ihnen lieb war, und das wäre verdammt … suboptimal.  
  
Auch wenn er beim Sex den aktiven Part eindeutig bevorzugte, wollte Nils im Moment nichts mehr, als Clemens so nahe wie irgend möglich zu sein – ihn heiß und hart in sich zu spüren.  
  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen löste Nils sich grade so weit von Clemens, dass er nach dessen Schwanz greiffen und ihn an seinem Loch in Position bringen konnte.  
  
Die leise Stimme der Vernunft warnte ihn zwar eindringlich, dass er nicht auf eine Vorbereitung verzichten sollte, aber er konnte und wollte keine Sekunde mehr warten.  
  
Nils wollte jetzt endlich wieder richtig mit seinem Sonnenschein vereinigt sein, ein paar körperliche Schmerzen nahm er dafür gerne in Kauf. Um mit Clemens zusammen sein zu können, würde er noch so viel mehr ertragen, ohne ihn war er schließlich, einfach nicht vollständig.  
  
Langsam aber in einem Rutsch ließ er sich komplett auf Clemens sinken, und auch wenn es doch zwickte und brannte war es das allemal wert. Endlich waren sie wieder so nah bei einander, wie es sich für sie gehörte.  
  
Clemens' lustvolles Stöhnen war eines der schönsten Geräusche, die er je gehört hatte – und von denen er wohl nie genug bekommen würde  
  
Nach einem Moment der Bewegungslosigkeit begann er sich langsam auf Clemens' Schwanz zu bewegen, und der tastete mit der Hand zwischen sie, und begann Nils Schwanz im Takt seiner Stöße kräftig zu pumpen – genau so wie Nils es liebte.  
  
Lange würde das hier und jetzt nicht dauern, aber das war egal, sie hatten schließlich noch viel Zeit für einander.  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Momenten merkte Nils, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte, und nur Sekunden nachdem er seine Arme wieder um Clemens' Hals geschlungen hatte, zog sich alles unhaltbar in ihm zusammen.  
  
Clemens in den Mund stöhnend wurde Nils von einem selten heftigen Orgasmus regelrecht überrollt, dass ihm für einen Moment sogar schwarz vor Augen wurde, dass Clemens tief in ihm ebenfalls kam realisierte er nicht.  
  
Schwer nach Luft schnappend brach Nils gradezu auf Clemens zusammen, der ihn weiter fest umarmte und immer wieder federleichte Küsse auf sein Gesicht hauchte.  
  
Das leise „Ich liebe dich, _mein Brockengeist_ , ich liebe dich so sehr …“, ließ Nils leicht lächeln. Noch bevor er jedoch antworten konnte war er eingeschlafen. Fest gehalten von dem Mann den er so sehr liebte, und der ihn liebte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mag etwas überraschend sein, aber mit diesem Shot endet die Geschichte um Nils und Clemens. Ein paar Wochen nach dem ich diesen Shot geschrieben hatte, verließ Nils - zunächst auf Leihbasis - Werder Bremen um sich dem SC Freiburg anzuschließen. 
> 
> Die spezielle Faszination bei diesem tollen Paar, das sich ungefragt zu einem meiner OTPs entwickelt hat, lag im täglichen Umgamg der Beiden miteinander auch auf dem (Trainings-) Platz, sodass es für mich nicht in Frage kam eine Fernbeziehung der Beiden zu schreiben. 
> 
> Ich hatte die Story ursprünglich pausiert, in der bis zur letzten Minute bestehenden Hoffnung, dass Nils mit dem Beginn der Saison 15/16 wieder NACH HAUSE kommen würde. 
> 
> Als Nils sich während der Saisosnvorbereitung dann endgültig dem SC Freiburg angeschlossen hat, hab ich erstmal ausgiebig geheult, aber mich letztlich dazu entschieden, dass ich mich lieber für meinen Brockengeist freue - er hat eine Mannschaft gefunden, in der er sich wohl fühlt, und wo er endlich wieder macht was er kann - Tolle Tore schießen.
> 
> Ich werde meine Jungs vermissen, aber ich hoffe ihr versteht, dass ich wohl nichts mehr zu den Beiden schreiben werde.


End file.
